The Duo of Pain
by shadowofatear
Summary: Kady is witch from a muggle-born family. Clueless and unknowing of certain things in the wizard world, she finds two boys, Fred and George, who later become her best friends. Problems arise and Kady must set out to find the solutions.
1. Chapter 1

The Duo of Pain

**Hey Everybody! This is my first fan-fiction so please review so I can make it better! Thanks chu:3**

Chapter one

I woke up to the smell of bacon and eggs. I groaned as I got out of bed. I opened the door to see my breakfast right there, lying on the floor. I grabbed it and brought it into my room. There was a note attached to it saying, "Gone to work. Portia will be there soon."

Portia. My "caretaker." My "nanny." My "babysitter." I'm eleven, I don't need a babysitter. Suddenly, my water glass exploded. _Crap, now I have to make up an excuse for that. _I need to at least attempt to control my powers.

By the time Portia finally came, I had already taken a shower, got dressed, and eaten the rest of my breakfast. "Kady!" she yelled up the stairs in her sing-song voice. "You ready for today? We're going to have so much fun!"

"No," I said solemnly. "I'd rather stay here and read or do nothing."

"Well, I got the mail, and you have a letter," she said plainly and held it out.

I took the letter and looked at it. It was old and yellow with a red wax seal. It had my name and address on it. I opened the delicate letter slowly and took out the piece of parchment inside. It had fancy wirting on it.

HOGWARTS SCHOOL

_of _ WITCHCRAFT _and_ WIZARDRY

Headmaster: **Albus Dumbledore**

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,_

_Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of wizards)_

Dear Miss Karrol,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.

Yours sincerely,

_Minerva McGonagall_

Minerva McGonagall

_Deputy Headmistress_

Finally, I can be with people of my own kind. People, who, will understand what I'm going through. My parents are normal, not a witch or wizard. They know I can do certain things, but what will they say about me being a witch? Hopefully, nothing.

I folded the letter back up and put it in my pocket. "What did it say?"Portia asked, in her raspy voice from smoking.

"None of your business," I replied. "Its need to know, and you, especially, don't need to know."

Portia rolled her ice cold eyes and growled, "Listen, twerp, _I _am _your_ nanny. You must listen to me."

I scoffed, "Just because you're fifty-something years older than me, doesn't mean you have to be all up in my business."

The rest of the day was spent in silence. Only when my mom got home, did anyone speak. They usually weren't kind words... Then, it was still silent, most of the time.

_Where is platform nine-and-three-quarters? _I thought. There wasn't one. I saw two boys, with red-orange hair, walking with their mother and who I thought was their older brother. They looked my age. _Maybe they are going to Hogwarts too? _"Excuse me," I asked shyly, "Do you know where platform nine-and-three-quarters is?"

One of the boys turned around, "Yes," he smiled. "We are heading there too. You must be a first year as well."

"Yeah, I guess so," I said, still shy.

"Don't your parents know where it is?" he said, flinching after his older brother hit the back of head.

"No, they aren't like me," I said, looking down at the marble floor. "They are normal..."

"You mean abnormal. I grew up in the wizard world," he laughed. "They are called muggles. My dad studies them for a living."

"Then, they are muggles."

"I'm Fred," he reached back to touch his twin brother's shoulder. "This is George."

I smiled, "I'm Kady."

George returned my smile, "What house do you want to be in?"

"House?" I asked feeling out of place, as we made our way to the platform.

"There are four houses," George explained. "There is Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw, and Hufflepuff," he cleared his throat. "Gryffindor runs through our veins. All of our relatives have been in Gryffindor."

We took turns walking through the platform. We said our good-byes and got on the train. Fred and George's brother, Percy, went and sat with his friends, so we found our own place to sit. "How do we get into a certain house?" I asked.

George replied, "The Sorting Hat. It gets placed on your head, goes through intentions or something like that, and picks the best suiting house for you."

I nodded and looked out the window. Before I knew it, we were at Hogwarts and riding in boats across the lake. Hogwarts is a grand castle, many stories and many halls. We entered Hogwarts and were lead into the Great Hall. There were four very long tables. They took up most of the room. There was one long table perpendicular to the others, where all of the professors sat.

Professor McGonagall called us up one by one to be sorted into our houses. "Emily Krone!" she called, and just as soon as she placed the hat on her head he called out, "Slytherin!"

This continued for a while. After a while, George was called up. Of course, he was called into Gryffindor. Fred and I waited for one of our names to be called. Eventually, she called, "Kady Karrol!"

Fred grabbed my hand and gave it a quick squeeze before I walked up to the stool. "Good luck," he grinned.

I smiled and almost skipped up to the stool. I was so excited. I was also nervous, not knowing anything about any of the houses. From what the twins told me, as long as it wasn't Slytherin, its okay. The hat was placed on my head. "Hm... Where to put you? Muggle-borns are difficult to- wait, I know now. You'll do great in Ravenclaw!"

I jumped out of my seat instantaneously. I smiled, happy I wasn't in Slytherin. I walked over to the Ravenclaw table. On my way, I passed Fred. He had so many expressions written on his face. All I could read was dismay, confusion, sadness, and anger. I gave him a half-smile and went to sit next to a fellow Ravenclaw, whose name was Derek, a second year.

After a couple more names, Fred was finally called. He looked happy but in mild-mannered way. He got into Gryffindor and sat next to George. Ravenclaw wasn't too bad. Everyone had the same sarcasm I did.

After dinner, we were all lead to our common rooms by our prefects. The Ravenclaw Tower was so cool. To get in, we had to answer a riddle given to us by an eagle knocker.

I was excited for my classes on the first day. I started the day off in Potions with Professor Snape. I walked in to see Fred and George. I walked over to them with a smile on my face. Only George returned the smile. "Hey boys!" I smiled ecstatically. "How was your first night?"

"Fun!" George replied. I could tell the difference because his hair was a little bit longer than Fred's.

"It was okay," Fred sighed. "It could've been better."

George backhanded Fred's arm. He walked over to me and whispered in my ear, "He's just mad you're in Ravenclaw, and not in Gryffindor with him. He mumbled it in his sleep."

I blushed as Fred gaped, "Did not!" George could only reply, "How could you know? You were asleep!"

That was the end of that conversation. Professor Snape walked in and told us the plan for the day. We were paired in to two's and were instructed to make a sleeping solution. I worked with Maya Evans, a fellow Ravenclaw.

We finished up when it was time to go to our next class. I had Professor Quirrell's Defense Against the Dark Arts class next. He was a shy guy. He stuttered too much. Explained what we were going to do over the course of the year. He also told us about his previous trip to Romania.

When it was dinner time, I found Maya, who was sitting with Derek, and sat with her. "Quidditch tryouts are coming up," Derek smiled. "I wanted to be seeker, but the quidditch captain holds that position, so I have to wait until next year."

"Quidditch?" I asked, once again feeling out of the loop again. "What's that?"

"It's a game," Derek explained. "There are four positions and four balls. Beaters have bats that they beat bludgers away with. They have to make sure the seeker doesn't get too bloodied up. Seekers have to catch a snitch. The snitch is a tiny golden ball with wings. It is very hard to catch. Keepers block three goals. Chasers have a ball they pass from one another and try to toss it into the opposite goal," he sighed. "It's like soccer in the muggle-world."

I nodded, _we do need a sport around here._ "Why do you say, 'so the seeker doesn't get too bloodied up'?"

"Bludgers have a mind of their own," he explained. "They can easily break bones and do other damage as well."

We all hushed down after that because Dumbledore, the headmaster, rose to speak. "I hope you all had a wonderful first week. Second years and above please continue to remind the first years about how the third floor corridor and the Dark Forest are off limits to explore," he raised a hand to point to professor Sprout., "There will also be no collecting of plants, unless you are instructed to do so by professor Sprout or madam Pomfrey. This, by all means, is punishable." He clapped his hands together, "Let's eat!"

Eventually, Fred's anger-confusion thing disappeared, and we all became friends again, like before. Every chance I could, I would hang out with the two of them. "So, I say we sneak into Filch's office, one night, and find something worth taking," Fred proposed one day.

We all agreed and decided to do it in three days, the night before the last week of school before Christmas break. We got everything we needed: gloves, talent, and last but not least, (well, at least I had it) sarcasm. During our free-time in Potions class and McGonagall's study hall, we planned out what we were going to do.

Unfortunately, George got sick the day before we had planned on doing this. Luckily, madam Pomfrey got him up and running again, in time. That night we waited until Filch started his night rounds before we snuck into his office, wondering what we'd find.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Have no fear, chapter two is here! Haha. But in all seriousness, I have handwritten up to chapter six, so they should be up sooner! So have fun reading!

With our luck we got in trouble beforehand, so we got detention. We got detention from Filch, making our luck go through the roof. We got locked in his office, so we decided to look around. He had some neat stuff. He had a drawer labeled _Confiscated and Highly Dangerous._ Being us, we had to take a look at it. Fred opened the drawer. "He has a bloody piece of random parchment in here." He sighed and handed it to me.

I sighed. We had no luck finding anything important. "I swear we are up to no good."

Suddenly, ink appeared on the parchment. It read _solemnly. _George, not hearing what I had just said, said, "Hm…?"

I put the parchment and my wand on the ground. I reached my hand up. He took it and pulled me up. "I said, I solemnly swear we are up to no good."

I bent down to pick up the parchment. My eyes widened when I saw words had appeared on the parchment again. It read:

Messrs. Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs.

Purveyors of Aids to Magical Mischief-Makers

are proud to present

The Marauders Map.

I gasped. George walked over and raised an eyebrow. "What the bloody hell is going on over there, Kady?" George asked. "You look like you just saw a ghost." I held up the map to his face. "Bloody hell, mischief managed!"

I bent back down to pick up my wand and looked at the parchment. All of the words had disappeared. "What the hell!" I said under my breath. I had an idea. I placed the parchment on Filch's desk. I grabbed Fred and George over to show them. I held my wand up to the parchment. "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." Again, the words appeared.

We opened it up to see what exactly it was a map of. Hogwarts. It showed who was where in Hogwarts. Most everyone now was in their common room, but some people, like Snape or Dumbledore, were in their offices, pacing. We looked around for Filch's name. George pointed out he was in the Slytherin common room. "Mischief managed." I said. They watched in awe as the words disappeared.

We sat in silence for the rest of the time because we had found all we wanted. Filch came in and let us go. We smirked as we walked out of his office with a 'confiscated' item. I held onto the map as we made our way to the Ravenclaw common room. We walked up the stairs until we reached the fifth floor, the entrance to the Ravenclaw common room. "Night boys," I sighed. "See you tomorrow."

"Night Kady," they said at the same time. Fred smiled, "Keep the map. Let's use it tomorrow." They both gave me a hug and continued to head up the stairs.

I turned and looked at the door knocker that is in the shape of an eagle. You would think it would be a raven for _Raven_claw. "Shouldn't you already be inside?" it asked.

"I had detention with Filch."

"That's right," it said. "Young Kady Karroll, I presume. Only a first year and your already in trouble this soon into the year," it tsked.

"I know I'm aware. Both Ravenclaw and Gryffindor got minus ten points. Just give me the riddle so I can go to sleep."

"What lies at the heart of pharaoh's tomb?" it asked irritated.

"Pi and thank you," I said as the door swung open for me to enter.

Using the Marauder's Map, we pulled prank after prank. We found all of these secret passageways. Some lead to other places in the school, and some lead to places outside like Hogsmeade (which we can't go to yet) and the Black Lake. One kid in our year, Roger Davies, was so scared when he saw us come through the one eyed witch passageway. We were covered in flour because when we came through the other side, someone coincidentally dropped a bag of flour, and hence, we were covered in it. He thought we were ghosts. After I cleaned up, since he was in Ravenclaw, I told him what had happened. I managed to leave out everything about the Marauder's Map because he would go tell a professor.

One day, in the beginning of spring, was the Quidditch finals. That was the only match I actually attended that year. I just hadn't found the sport interesting. But since it was the finals and it was my house, I went to support them. I sat with Derek and Maya. We were winning and it was about halfway through the game, when I saw two familiar red-heads making their way towards me.

"Slytherin's a tough match," Fred said as soon as he was next to me. "They have won the past four years."

"We'll pull through," Derek glared at him. "Ravenclaw can deal with anything." He sighed and said under his breath, "Even two sleazy Gryffindors..."

Fred put his hands up as if in surrender. The twins backed up and continued to watch the game. They occasionally whispered in my ear and asked who was who, even if I knew they knew who they were. Sometimes they asked why Derek was being such a jerk. I would chuckle and say he's being his normal self.

Derek, one the other hand, was wrong. Slytherin won. It was 70 to 50, but then they caught the snitch. Fred and George left before the game ended because Derek was being a jerk to them. In the Slytherin common room after the game, there was a celebration. The Ravenclaw house was there for a while but left before it was over. Derek casually walked over to me during the celebration, "Hey Kady. How are you?"

"Just a little tired," I sighed. "I'll probably head back to our common room soon."

'That's too bad," he said. "I wish you would stay. It'd be no fun without you."

"You haven't been around me this whole party, so why would you think it'd be no fun if I left early? I mean, I haven't done anything while you were over here except talk..."

"And that's the most fun I've had all night. By all night, I'm including the game as well. I just get this feeling, even when I'm with you, when I am around those two."

"Those two?" I was confused. Then, I remembered. "Oh, Fred and George. Just get to know them, and you will not feel that way towards them."

"I don't want to get to know them. I want to get to know you. You are my housemate. You aren't in the same year that I am, but you are still really funny and cool. That's why I came over here. I don't want to talk about them. I want to talk about you. I want to get to know you."

I could feel the heat rising in my cheeks. "Um… wow. It's a… um… I think I am going to head to bed now."

Derek looked down at the ground. I could tell he was upset that I was leaving and didn't want me to leave, but I had to. Things were getting awkward. Fast. "Fine, see you tomorrow," Derek said sadly.

I walked away and towards the exit. _I'm sorry Derek. I just don't see you like that. _I thought. I walked up five flights of stairs, answered the riddle, walked up to my room, and collapsed in my bed.

A week later, I woke up early. I got ready for the day and grabbed what I needed at breakfast. On my way out, Maya awoke. "Kady…?" She said sleepily. "Where are you going?"

"It's morning. Breakfast, where else?" I said.

"Wait, after you left the party, Derek came and talked to me," she started. "You hurt his feelings, leaving like that. Go apologize when you see him next."

"Will do," I said, not knowing if I'd actually do it or not. I liked Derek, but as a friend. "See you downstairs."

I walked out of our room, out of our common room, and down the stairs towards the Great Hall. I was just about to enter when I heard two familiar voices behind me. I turned around and saw the twins.

"Kady! Guess what today is!" George smiled.

"What? Today is Wednesday… What's so special about that?" I asked with a sarcastic tone. "Happy birthday you two," I chuckled.

I held out my arms. In each hand was a box wrapped in wrapping paper. They took the one with their corresponding names on them. They tore the paper off. "How'd you know?" Fred gaped.

I chuckled. "I have my sources…" I had gotten them slippers that when they walked, no matter how hard they stomped, it would make no sound what-so-ever. "Charlie actually."

We sat at one of the tables for breakfast. We talked about the Map and what we were going to do with it now. Almost all throughout breakfast, they never took their eyes off of their shoes.

We finished up and said our good-byes. I walked over to the tower and met Maya on the way. "Which one?" she chuckled. "Which one is it?"

"What do you mean?" I said confused.

"Which one of the twins do you like?" she said with a slight groan.

"Um… wow," I said. "Um… neither. I could never like one of them."

"Mhmm," she said sarcastically.

I rolled my eyes and continued to the tower. We walked in silence the rest of the way. "Which came first, the phoenix or the fire?" The eagle knocker asked.

"Neither," Maya replied. "Whatever became the phoenix came first."

I laughed at her answer, but we got in all the same.

I grabbed my potions stuff and headed to class. Exams were coming up, so we had to get ready. I got there early to get one of the better stations. George met me at the door. "Oh, hello Kady," he smiled and blushed.

"Hey George," I replied. "Where's Fred?"

"Already in there, I had to go back and get my book," he sighed. "I want to be ready for exmas."

"Cool," I opened the door, and sure enough, Fred was there. "Hey Fred."

"'ello!" he grinned.

We were in silence as Professor Snape walked in. "Class, as you know, exams are coming up. So today, for practice, in the advanced potions book, you all will make the potion on the page number you pick." He handed all a slip of paper with a page number on it. I got 78.

He gave us all an advanced book. I turned to page 78. Polyjuice potion. It said it takes at least a month to make. There was a slip of paper that said how to make it in a class period. I grabbed everything I needed and brought it back to my station. Snape came around and told me to pick the hair of whoever I wanted to change into. I smirked. I finished the potion and all I needed was hair. I looked at the twins and grinned. They were too into their potion to pay attention.

I walked over to them and plucked one of George's hairs. "Blimey, what was that for?" he whined. I continued to my potion.

I placed the hair in as Snape walked over. "Drink it," he demanded.

I drank some and gulped. I dropped the ladle. I felt like I was going to puke. I started to grow and inch or two. My long black hair became short and red. My vision got slightly better. Snape smiled for the first time ever, well I thought so. I turned to the twins. "We're triplets!" Fred exclaimed. I grabbed a shard of glass nearby.

"I-I'm you," I stammered. "Is this supposed to happen?"

Snape nodded and walked away.

It was time to go to our next class, but I still looked like George. "It'll wear off soon," Snape said. "It'll send Quirrell for a flip."

I groaned and walked to class. Halfway there, I turned back into me. My black hair elongated and viosion went back to normal. All of the heads in the hallway were aimed at me. I gave a nervous chuckle and continued to class.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three!

_**Hey guys! So sorry if this took so long... I've been sick and just haven't had motivation to type. But here I am! Still here for those who enjoy reading my stories!**_

Exams.

Some were easy. Most were hard.

I hoped I passed with flying colors.

The last dinner.

The last time I would be eating with everyone. Well, this year at least.

I sat with Maya and Derek. We wore pointy tipped hats. We had just finished up eating, when Dumbledore stood up to say a few final words. "After this long year, it is time to say good-bye. First, we must give the appropriate house the house cup. With the least amount of points, with a total of two hundred and ninety-two points, is Gryffindor. In third place is Hufflepuff with a total of three hundred and twenty-one points. Ravenclaw is in second with a total of three hundred and fifty-seven points."

"That means..." I sighed sadly.

"The house cup goes to Slytherin!" Dumbledore bellowed. "They had a total of three hundred and seventy-two points. Congratulations Slytherin."

The whole of Slytherin stood in cheer. They threw their hats up into the air. Everyone put their happy faces on and said good job, but on the inside, I could tell on the inside everyone was upset (I later found out they had won the past three years). I didn't really know anyone in the house, so I couldn't just walk over to a total stranger and congratulate them without feeling like a creeper.

I met up with Fred and George afterwards. They felt the same way I did. "It's only because they won the Quidditch Finals." "It's only because Snape gives them free points." "It's only because..." That's all we heard from anyone _not_ in Slytherin.

We walked up the moving staircase. We reached the third floor, which is where the entrance to the Gryffindor common room is. "See you in the morning, Kady," George yawned. "You _are_ going to sit with us on the train right?"

"Maybe," I sighed, "only if you don't mind sitting with Maya and Derek as well. I already told them I would sit with them."

Fred groaned. "I am not making any promises..."

I patted his chest. Being short, it was probably the best I could do. "They aren't that bad. Derek just doesn't like you guys since you are in Gryffindor. He just has to get to know you."

"I'm not sure I want to get to know him," he said. He pulled me into a hug. "G'night Kady."

I hugged him back. "Night Fred." I pulled away and gave George a hug. "Night George."

I turned around and continued to walk up the stairs. I reached the fifth floor, said the answer to the riddle, and walked inside to go to bed for the last time that year.

_Good-bye for now Hogwarts, _I thought as I stepped onto the train. I found a vacant booth and sat with Maya. "Finally, I'd thought the year would never end!" She sighed in relief.

"Why do you say that? I am sad to be leaving... This place is my home away from home now," I said.

"I hate the place. The place _is_ just another home. With know-it-alls and everything..." she scoffed. "They think they are soo great at everything..." She added under her breath, "Stupid Mudbloods..."

I raised an eyebrow at her. "Mudbloods are wizards and witches whose parents are muggles. They think they are way better than us pure-bloods, right Kady?"

"I wouldn't know," I said through my teeth. _I_ was a Mudblood. She had no right to say any of those things. She obviously had only met the ones that wanted to prove they can stand a chance in the wizard world.

"How can you _not _know? They are practically everywhere," she sighed. "Mudbloods seriously do not belong here at this school. Pure-bloods are the only rightful students here, like us."

"You mean like _you!_" I almost yelled at her. "I happen to be a 'Mudblood' and do you ever see me trying to prove myself? Obviously, you don't listen very well because I have told you numerous times that my parents were muggles! How good of a friend are you?"

I stormed out of the booth, tears building up behind my eyes. I walked down the aisle and bumped into somebody and fell on the ground. "Hey! Watch where you are going! I cannot believe," I looked up from the carpeted ground. "Oh sorry Fred..."

He gave a slight chuckle. "I'm sorry. What happened to you? You look like someone found your lost cat and through it out the window." He liked to joke around, but now seriously was not the time. "I am only kidding. What happened, Kady?"

"She called me a-a..." I started. "My best friend called me a-a..."

"Who, Maya?" He asked. "What did she call you?" He helped me up and pulled me into a hug.

"I tried to smile, but broke out into tears. "She called me a Mudblood!"

"Maya? What... why?" he gaped. He grabbed my hand and led me down the aisle."Come sit with me and George. , I was already looking for you or else you may have unleashed that anger upon some poor innocent soul!"

"You don't have an innocent soul?" I sniffed.

"I am a ginger," he laughed. "I don't have a soul." He led me to a booth containing George and their friend Lee Jordan. "Here we are."

George looked up as we entered. He saw the dried up tears in my eyes. He got up and gave me a hug. "What happened?" He asked. Fred whispered in his ear that way I didn't have another breakdown. "Bloody hell," George replied, "that ass!"

I chuckled and nodded. I sat down next to Fred and gazed out the window as we rode back to King's Cross Station.

I got off the train. "I will miss the both of you. Write to me, so we can keep in touch over the summer. You do not want to know what will happen if you don't," I threatened jokingly.

They both nodded and replied, "Yes, Mother..." I could only laugh.

I gave them one last hug and departed to find my parents. It took me a while, but eventually, I found them. They asked a lot of questions. "Did you have fun?" My dad asked.

"Yes," I smiled. "I can't wait to tell you about it!"

"Make any friends?" My mom asked eagerly. I wasn't very good at making friends in the muggle world.

"The best!" I replied. I turned around and saw them with their family. "There they are." I pointed and waved.

They both waved back in reply. I heard my dad whisper to my mom, "Twins boys... great. Double the trouble." I heard my mom chuckle at that.

I chuckled and turned towards my parents, "Oh, I almost forgot! I will be right back!" I said.

I ran over to Fred and George and pulled a piece of parchment out of my pocket. "Here, I won't need this anymore." I handed it to them and heard Percy whisper to their mom, "Love letters already?"

Fred reached out and took it. "Thanks." I just smiled and ran back towards my parents.

They raised an eyebrow at me, and I gave a nervous chuckle and a half-smile.

A week later, I got my first letter from the two.

Dear Kady,

Hope your break has gotten off to an amazing start. Ours has, except for the fact our little brother, Ron, kept asking about it. He's a troublemaker. Our father wants to meet you and ask some questions about certain muggle customs and traditions (Remember, he works for the Ministry of Magic). Can't wait to see you again when the term starts again!

Miss you!

Fred.

Dear Kady,

Can't wait until I get to see you again! Fred and I are going to try out and be beaters next year since the last ones were seventh years. You should try out too, but for whatever position you want to have. Year two will be here before you know it!

Wish you the best,

George.

I smiled and grabbed my quill.

Dear Boys,

_**End of year one!**_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

_**Hey! Hola! Konichiwa! No clue if I spelled that right! Well, here's chapter four!**_

Dear Twins,

Letter seven. Why are we numbering our letters now? Sorry it's taken so long for me to reply... I got back from America and saw that I had a letter. And as for your father, fans are for like a hot day and you want to cool yourself off. Second term starts soon so we will be able to see each other soon. As for Quidditch, that's a maybe. I was never a huge Quidditch fan. I only went to the Finals. And as for the both of you, thanks so much! I keep forgetting to say that for my birthday present. We can now all sneak around the school and never be heard. Again, Sorry for the delayed response!

See you soon,

Kady

I put the quill down and gave the letter to Mickey, my new owl. She took off. It was a beautiful sight to see. I smiled and went downstairs in my sound-proof sneakers. I came up behind my mom and whispered in her ear.

"Kady!" my mom yelled in surprise. "God, I was just about to get you. It's time for dinner."

I walked into the kitchen as a reply. I saw my dad. "'ello dad!"

"Blimey, Kady!" he exclaimed. "I can never hear you with those shoes on!"

"Sorry father..." I chuckled and sat down next to him.

"Mom!" I yelled. "It's August 20th! I need to go get my stuff for school."

"Okay, okay," she sighed. "Let's go then."

We got to Diagon Alley mid-day. We needed to get my books, so that was where we went first. I grabbed my Potions book and my Transfiguration book, since they were in the same aisle. I was on my way to the aisle the Herbology book was in, when I saw two familiar red-heads. "Excuse me sirs, can I help you find anything?" I said, trying to sound like someone that would be working there.

They jumped and turned around. "The Herbology... Kady!" They both gave me a hug. "Last minute shopping?"

I nodded and saw another red-head that was almost as tall as the twins but still had that baby face. "Is that Ron?" The younger Weasley nodded. "He looks like a baby version of you guys! He's adorable!"

Fred chuckled. "So are we, right?"

"Yes, most defiantly," I said sarcastically. "But it's totally different."

We found the book and got the rest of the books we needed. We bought it all and said our good-byes. Me and my mother continued down Diagon Alley. I saw the broom shop. "Mom, can I get a broom?" I asked.

"Why? What for?" She groaned, running a hand through her graying hair.

"Uh... Quidditch...?"

She sighed and nodded, "Alright."

I smiled and brought her over to the shop. I got a Thunder 88, a steady but slower broom. I didn't need a fast one since I decided to go out for beater as well. Maya happened to be in the shop. I clenched my fists when we passed her and exited out of the shop with my new broom.

I threw all of my stuff into my suitcase. Scarves, ties, sweaters, and books. I made a mental checklist to see if I had everything. All set for the new year at school. I grabbed the last letter the twins sent me.

Kady,

I'm glad we ran into you. No need to reply to this seeing as the term starts very soon. We heard you got a broom. You'll tell us what position you are going for right? Both beater positions are open last time I checked. Don't forget your scarves and ties. You do not get another pair of them unless you have grown ten inches over the summer.

See you soon,

Fred and George.

I smiled and slipped it in the pile of letters I had gotten from them over the summer. Mickey returned for her joyous flight, so I placed her back into her cage. I was ready for the new year.

Platform nine-and-three-quarters. My old foe. We meet again.

I entered into the wizard world and took a deep breath. It felt better to be around people who were capable of the same things that I was other than those who weren't.

"H-hey Kady," a familiar voice said behind me. "How have you been?"

"Derek!" I smiled and gave him a hug. "Great, you?"

Before he could answer, Fred came over to me, "Hey Kady! ...Derek."

"Fred..."

"Well at least we know each other's names!" I said breaking the tension. "Well, see you around, Derek." I followed Fred over to where George and his family were.

I heard him give a slight growl as I walked away with Fred. We found George and the rest of his family. "Kady, dear, how are you?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"So, this is the legendary Kady," Mr. Weasley inquired.

"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Weasley," I smiled. "I am doing quite well, actually."

"Kady, you must tell me," Mr. Weasley said, sort of pulling me aside. "What is a telephone used for?"

I laughed and then explained it to him. "That is absolutely fascinating," he replied.

We all said our good-byes and got onto the train.

We rode in the boats along with the first years. One girl, Annabelle Morgan, who sat in our boat, was hydrophobic. For almost the entire ride, she was hyperventilating. She practically hugged the shore when we reached it.

We chuckled as we passed her. We walked towards the castle and met up with the other upperclassmen. Then, we entered the castle and then the Great Hall. We split up into our houses and sat at the corresponding tables.

I sat with Christian Creevey, a second year just like me, because Derek sat with Maya. "What happened to you and Derek?" He asked. "You two were such great friends last year. Did his age become a problem?"

"No, he is only one year older, but it isn't him that is the problem," I said. "It is the witch sitting next to him."

"What did she do?" he asked surprised.

"She was saying all of these terrible things about muggle-borns, like calling them Mudbloods," I recalled. "I happen to be muggle-born."

His eyes widened. "No way!" he exclaimed. "So am I."

I chuckled and turned towards McGonagall, who was leading all of the first years into the room. After everyone was sorted, we kind of took a head count of the first years. There sure were a lot of them. Some were terrified of the more advanced years. The others were stupid and didn't listen.

I looked towards the Gryffindor table to see Fred staring right at me. I smiled and he blushed and looked away, embarrassed. I giggled and took a sip of water. He looked back at me and smiled. "Looks like someone has got a crush on you," Christian sang.

"Yeah," I said, not paying attention. "Wait, what?"

We chuckled and looked back down at his food. Suddenly, a white figure passed. "Hello, Helena," I smiled. "Fancy seeing you here."

"I wanted to see those who are most like my mother," she said, in an impatient tone.

"Well, here they are," I said.

"I KNOW WHERE THEY ARE!" she yelled and went screaming through one of the walls.

"Good job," Christian said.

**DONE!****:) **


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

_**Yeah... Two chapters in one day. Be Proud.**_

Quidditch try-outs.

I had already decided I was going to go for beater when I got my broom. "Listen up, everyone!" the captain, John said. "I am going to split you all into two teams and evaluate you guys from there." He had an American accent because he moved here from there when he was ten. "Team One, your chasers will be Fairchild, Luchas, and Evans. The beaters will be Chase and Carlton. Marius, why don't you be their keeper?"

"Team Two, your chasers will be Marrell, Canty, and Barry. Karroll on Mont will be your beaters. Lilli, as always, can be your keeper." He gave a quick smile to Lilli. "Remember, I can only give positions to two chasers and two beaters. All other positions are full." He gave the beaters their clubs and told everyone to get off the ground. "Try-outs will begin when I release the Quaffle."

He let the bludgers go and picked the Quaffle. He threw it up into the air.

I kept a close eye on both of the bludgers as I and they flew around the field. A bludger flew past Derek, who was on Team One, and towards me. I hit it away and flew over to Lori, my fellow beater. I saw the bludger fly over by John, who was sitting casually on the sidelines, floating on his broom. Before the bludger was even near him, I beat it away with the flick of a wrist.

"Go Kady!" I heard from somewhere to my left.

I turned and say Fred and George. "I thought these were closed auditions..." I heard John mumble. I smiled and flew towards the bludger.

"Now what you all have been waiting for," John Lomax said, "the results. The new chasers are Maya Evans and Sean Marrell." We were now in the Ravenclaw common room, so the results could be more secret than the auditions were supposed to be. Everyone applauded for them. "The new beaters are Derek Chase and Kady Karroll!"

I did it! I had made it! We had a tiny celebration and then headed off to dinner.

We sat down sorted into our houses. Madam Hooch stood up to speak. "I want to congratulate all of those students who made the Quidditch teams this year," she smiled. "I will now tell all of you who is new to your team. Gryffindor, your new chaser is Angelina Johnson! Your new beaters are Fred and George Weasley!" A cheer out broke. "Hufflepuff, your new seeker is Cameron Tellman. Your new chaser is Kari Bellon!" A cheer out broke. "Ravenclaw, your new chasers are Maya Evans and Sean Marrell! Your new beaters are Derek Chase and Kady Karroll!" A cheer out broke. "Slytherin just has a new captain."

Everyone chuckled at Slytherin and cheered for other houses. I was so proud of Fred and George. They made it too! Throughout the night, I received many pats on the back and good lucks.

After dinner, I ran into Fred. "Congrats, Kady!" he smiled. "I knew you could do it!"

"Thanks," I blushed. "I knew you could do it, too."

George made his way over and congratulated me as well. I smiled and walked back to the Ravenclaw tower. On the way there, I heard a voice call out my name. I couldn't recognize the voice, so I hid behind a nearby corner.

"Where did she go? I just saw her," the voice sighed.

"I don't know, but what about the bet?" said an almost identical voice. _Fred and George. _

"What bet?"

"The one Oliver said of course!" I think that was George. "The whole team is betting on it. They are all offering a galleon."

"That one?" the other laughed. "I'll snog her way before you ever do!"

"What are you two arguing about now?" another voice chimed in. "It seems like every time I leave you two alone, you get caught in an argument! It is about that bet, isn't it?"

"Oliver, who'd you bet on?"

"I bet on George, of course!" Oliver Wood, the Gryffindor Quidditch captain, replied.

"What? Why not me!" Fred scoffed.

"You're too cocky. You think you will always get what you want," he chuckled. "George, on the other hand, is quiet and laid back."

"Challenge accepted," Fred laughed.

Suddenly, I see Oliver turn the corner. His eyes widened, and he opened his mouth to speak. I placed my hand over his mouth and pushed him into the wall. As soon as Fred and George's footsteps vanished, I let go of him. "Kady," he said worriedly. "How much of that did you hear?"

"What is your team betting on?" I asked sternly.

"You heard all of it then..." he sighed.

"Wood!" I insisted.

"Oh alright," he said. "We're all betting on which one of the twins is going to snog you first..."

"Why bet on it though?"

"We got tired of them going on and on about you," he sighed, "so I came up with the bet."

I shook my head and continued to the tower.

Training and practice was hard. Almost every other day, Derek and I were on the field practicing. Our first match was coming up soon. We'd be playing Gryffindor.

I hit the bludger towards Derek. He hit it back towards me. We did this for about an hour before John came and got us. "We can beat Gryffindor," Derek said proudly. "I just know it."

"Don't get too cocky," John chuckled. "That is why Gryffindor is going to lose!"

We all laughed as we made our way back into the castle. We passed the Gryffindor team and stifled our laughter. Fred and George smirked when they saw me, and I just shook my head. Oliver Wood was in the back of the group. He winked at me when he laid eyes on me. I rolled my eyes.

The match was finally here. My first match. Boy, was I nervous. I grabbed my club and broom. I took a deep breath and walked into the stadium with the rest of my team. I looked at all of the spectators. They came from every house.

I couldn't help but smile when I walked in. We wore out blue robes, and Gryffindor wore red. Both teams walked to the center of the field and formed a circle, excluding the keepers and seekers. The beaters formed the touching parts of each semi-circle. I, of course, stood next to Fred.

"Nervous?" He asked me. "I am."

"Not at all," I said, hiding it. "I've been right, so I am not nervous at all."

Fred opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted by Madam Hooch. "I want this to be a clean game." _No promises, _I thought. "The game will start when the Quaffle has been released."

We all mounted our brooms and rose into the air. We watched as she released the snitch and then the bludgers. I could feel the tension as she threw the Quaffle into the air.

We are off. My eyes followed the bludgers. They seemed to follow the Gryffindors. Fred hit the bludger towards Maya. I absolutely didn't want to hit it away, but I had to. I hit it towards a chaser, who I later figured out was Angelina Johnson.

George dove down and hit it towards me. It caught me off guard, so I hit it later than I planned. It went barreling towards Fred. His back was turned, so he had no clue. It hit his right shoulder and he fell off of his broom.

I gasped and flew over. He was holding onto his broom with his left leg. I placed a hand on his left shoulder for support. "Leave me alone," he hissed. "I can take care of myself." He reached his good arm up to his broom to try to get on. While pulling himself up, he fell off of his broom completely.

I grabbed his hand just in time. He looked up at me worriedly. I put the handle of the club in my mouth and put my other hand on his. I blocked everything out. I didn't care if there was a game still being played. I struggled but managed to pull him up onto my broom. We dropped a couple centimeters, but I flew up to his broom and allowed him to get on his.

"Th-thanks," he whispered. 'I owe you one."

I smirked and flew over to hit a bludger away from my keeper towards a Gryffindor.

I walked behind into the hospital wing with a slice of cake. "He is behind the screen," Madam Pompfrey said.

I thanked her and walked behind the screen. I placed the cake on the bedside table next to him and sat on the edge of the bed. "Kady, my shoulder hurts," he whined.

"Of course it does, Fred," I chuckled. "I am terribly sorry. The bludger caught me off guard."

He smiled, "George explained everything. I understand"

I nodded and looked at the floor, "I still feel bad."

He lifted my chin with his good hand. He smiled and said, "Hey, I like cake."

I laughed and pointed to the table. "That's why I brought you some."

He sat up and grabbed it. "This is why you are my favorite."

I smiled and got up to leave. I saw George walk in, and I waved him over. "Kady, we have something to tell you..." he sighed.

I saw Fred shaking his head. "It's only fair that you should know," George continued.

I stopped him with a weak smile. "I already know."

**Yesh! I'm done!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

_**I have one thing to say: OHM NOM NOM, BABIES! That is all:)**_

It has been two weeks since I last spoke to the twins. They were mad I knew and didn't take the initiative to make one of them win. I would occasionally would try to talk to either of them, but they would just give me a cold shoulder.

One time, Oliver Wood, a fourth year, saw it once. "You do know the only way you can fix this, right?" he asked me.

"I do, but I do not want to other to get mad," I replied. "Nor, the one I do snog, to end up falling for me..."

"They won't," he laughed. "That was part of the bet. I am a genius, huh? They can't date you if they win or get mad if they lose!"

I sat on my bed thinking about that conversation. If I was going to pick, who would it be? Fred or George?

I made up my mind and headed to dinner. I felt a couple sets of eyes glaring at me when I entered the Great Hall. All of them belonged to the Gryffindor Quidditch team.

I walked to the Ravenclaw table and sat next to Christian. He laughed as I sat down, "What did you do to make the entire Gryffindor Quidditch team members glare at you?"

"I did absolutely nothing. They took a bet to see which of the Weasley twins could snog me first! They are all mad because I knew about it and did not make one of them win!" I ranted.

He chuckled. "I bet on George."

I smacked his arm. "You have no say in this what-so-ever," I hissed at him. "I'm going to go up to both of them after dinner and tell them I am no prize. I did not make this bet up, therefore, I'm not going out of my way to make either of them win."

"I'd still have to say George," he smirked.

I smacked him again and laughed as shrunk into his seat. I looked back over to the Gryffindor table. Fred and George were both looking at me with pleading eyes. _Pick me. _I rolled my eyes.

I grabbed my goblet and took a sip of my water. "You could just snog one of them to get it over with," Christian inquired.

"That would be counterproductive," I smirked. "That would make them win. I have to win."

Dinner passed by in silence after that. Christian kept fixing his longish, brown hair. It started to get on my nerves after a while. He did it on purpose after that.

I was one of the first people to leave the Great Hall. I stood by a statue that was on the pathway to the Gryffindor common room from the Great Hall. I waited half an hour before the boys showed up.

They seemed to know I was there because they turned and smiled at me before I even knew they were there. "Kady," Fred sighed. "Who'd you pick?"

I looked up to see they had the Marauder's Map in their hands. "I didn't pick either of you. I decided to tell you the truth," I said casually.

"And what would that be?" they both said at the same time.

"I'm not going to pick either of you. You shouldn't be mad at me because of it. I was no part in the making of this bet. I am no prize to be won. If anything is going to happen between us, it is going to happen naturally."

They both started laughing and snickering. I raised an eyebrow at them. "We are not mad at you at all," Fred snickered.

"Yeah, Oliver told us to give you and any Ravenclaw, but mostly you, the silent treatment because you guys beat us sixty to one seventy in the game you injures him," he gestured to his twin brother.

I hit their arms. I glared at them and started walking to the Ravenclaw Tower. They both grabbed one of my arms and held my back. God, I hated being short and not as strong as the opposing force. They pulled me back into a hug. I was starting to get claustrophobic. I was stuck in-between the two. My head was pushed against Fred's chest. 'We are sorry," they said.

I felt the heat start to rise in my cheeks. I was happy they couldn't see it. I took a deep breath and sighed. They released me from their grasp. I gave them a half-smile and started walking to the Ravenclaw Tower.

I walked there with possibly the biggest smile ever on my face. I put my hands in my pockets. I felt something inside my right pocket. I pulled it out to see it was a piece of blank parchment. I chuckled and slipped it back in my pocket.

'Well, well, well," a voice said coming from somewhere in front of me. "Taking a late night, romantic stroll are we?"

"What are you, stalking me?" I replied, the smile leaving my face.

"No," he stated, "but you are on a romantic stroll. You didn't deny that."

"It was _not _a romantic stroll. I was just visiting some friends."

"From another house! Kady, you have enough friends in Ravenclaw! Friends like me!"

"Derek, you're just jealous! Fred and George are better friends then you will ever be! They do not mind if I hang out with other people."

"Of course not!" He yelled. "They are Gryffindors, they cannot care. We are in Ravenclaw, we take matters into our own hands!"

"You're wrong," I said shakily. Tears started welling in my eyes. Another one of my friends hated me. "They do care. They care about me, unlike you." I took off down the nearest hall I could find.

I didn't care where it led. It was probably around seven, meaning everyone was heading to their common rooms. I collected myself as a group of Gryffindors stopped by. "Hey, you are Kady right?" one asked. "You should go find Fred."

I took the next right and followed the hallway towards the Gryffindor common room. I didn't see anyone until Angelina ran by. "Follow me," she said.

I ran after her and soon we came up to a group of people. _Oh no, _I thought. I made my way through the crowd to Derek and Fred. Luckily, they were fighting with words and not their fists.

'What is she to you? Your girlfriend?" Derek teased.

"No, but at least _I_ care about her and not trying to keep her from being with her friends," Fred retorted.

I looked around. Almost everyone here was a Gryffindor or a Ravenclaw and on the Quidditch teams. They all seemed to know what was going on. They let me through the crowd for that reason. "I do care about her. More than she even knows. I just don't think she needs to hang out with some sleazy Gryffindor twins."

I saw Fred clench his fists. I ran forward in-between the two. I gave them both s look that said, 'Really? Is this necessary?'

"Fred, go to your common room," I sighed.

"But," he started, but I shook my head. He walked off in the direction I had previously came from, his head hanging.

"Ha!" Derek exclaimed. "I knew you were loyal."

I saw Fred turn around. I clenched my fists. I turned to face Derek. I gave him that 'I hate you, go die in a hole' face. "I knew you cared about me more than him. Hey Fred, get your bloody ass back to your common room!" Derek yelled.

I looked back at Fred. He gave me a slight nod. I turned back to Derek and gave him that smile you give someone when you are really pissed off. He gave me a smile back. I clenched my fists and punched him straight in the face. I felt the impact, my fists to his nose.

I felt a hand on my arm. I turned around. Fred gave me a quick smile and pulled me away. I followed him down the hall. I wasn't aware of where he was leading me. I was too caught up in the last few minutes. I couldn't believe I actually did that. I could still hear the laughs and groans from behind us.

"We all care about you," Fred said, pulling me back into the real world.

I looked around. We were at the moving staircases. We were on the staircase leading to the fourth floor, It was moving so we were standing still. "I'm sorry, Fred," I sighed. "I didn't hear a word of what you just said."

"I asked if for Christmas break," he chuckled, "if you wanted to come over. We all care about you there, so you wouldn't have any troubles."

I smiled. "Sure, I was planning on staying here, but that works too."

I sniffed and continued to walk up the stairs.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

_Good ideas are floating in my head:3_

We greeted Mr. and Mrs. Weasley at the platform. They told us to go to the car and they would grab our stuff. I Followed the two red-heads out to the full parking lot. "Which way now, Lewis and Clark?" I asked.

"Not sure, and who?" George replied quizzically.

"Famous American explorers," I explained. Don't you think you should figure that out?"

Fred chuckled, "It's over there."

He pointed to the far right. George groaned, "How do you do that?" Fred smirked, and we walked in the pointed direction.

Fred put his arm around my shoulders. I raised an eyebrow at him. "I don't want to lose you. You are my responsibility today," he said innocently.

"Yes," I said sarcastically, "because I am going to get lost when I am following two guys with bright red hair."

He flipped his hair to get it out of his eyes and to show off. Their hair had some since the beginning of the year. Since their hair was the same length, only because Fred's hair grew slightly faster, it made them harder to tell apart.

About halfway through the parking lot, we came to a stop. "There she is," Fred pointed out.

He was pointing at a _Ford Angila_ . Not to offend anyone, I thought, _this is kind of crappy. _It was old and looked like it couldn't hold all five of us. I raised my eyebrow. "Dad bought it," George said, "and took it apart and put it back together."

"He also enchanted it," Fred explained with a proud smile on his face. "It flies and turns invisible."

I gulped, "Great."

Mr. and Mrs. Weasley joined us and fit all of our stuff in the trunk. _Sure is magical, _I thought. George grabbed my arm and pulled me to the right of the car. He opened the door for me. "You first."

I got in the car and ended up sitting in between the twins. I took a deep breath as George closed the door. I was starting to get really uncomfortable. We backed up and took off down the aisle of cars. Where the emergency brake was supposed to be, was the flying gear. Mr. Weasley pulled up on it and it lifted us up in the air. He pushed a button that made us invisible.

I took another deep breath. "Scared of flying?" Fred teased.

"No, I am on the Quidditch team, you dimbo," I whispered harshly, "I am just... never mind."

"You are just what?" George asked.

"Scared," I shivered. They kept closing in on me, as if almost on purpose, making me even more uncomfortable.

"Of flying?" Fred asked, astonished. "You play Quidditch."

"As I already told you, no!" I exclaimed in a whisper. "I am bloody claustrophobic! And you two aren't making it any better."

They backed away and apologized. Mr. Weasley chuckled. I leaned back in my seat and tried to relax. "We'll be there in about half-an-hour," Mr. Weasley stated.

I yawned and looked out the window to my right. Fred, sitting on my left, decided again he was going to put his arm around my shoulders, possibly in comfort but probably not. He tried to pull off that whole _yawning arm move. _I looked at him as his hand reached my shoulder. "You should probably sleep, you know, to make it all go away," he smiled.

I needed the sleep. I had only slept for a few hours because I was thinking about the trip. Whether or not going with them was a good idea. I was also really nervous, not a clue why though, so I couldn't sleep. I nodded to Fred and lifted his arm off of my shoulder. I titled my head back and fell asleep.

I woke up leaning against Fred, his arm once again around my shoulders. I sat up and yawned. "Morning, Sleeping Beauty," George smiled.

"It's not morning," I said sleepily. "Are we there yet?"

Fred practically busted out laughing. George let out a snicker or two. "Are you that tired?" They both laughed at the same time.

I rubbed my eyes. I felt like a complete idiot. I looked around at my surroundings and saw I was sitting in their living room. I was in between the two. The couch we were sitting on wasn't relatively large, so we were kind of squished. As soon as we realized this, I shot up from my seat and walked to the armchair nearby. I sat down and crossed my legs.

It felt good to be out of the robes and slacks of the Hogwarts uniform. I now wore a pair of dark jeans, a sky blue/sea green tank top, and a black leather jacket that belonged to my dad when he was my age. I was even glad to be out of the shoes. I replaced them with a pair of white tennis shoes. I wore my hair up in kind of a messy bun, which was even messier after my previous nap.

Fred's maniacal laugh had turned into a chuckle. George hit his arm and gave him a stern look. Fred nodded, and they both stood up. My eyes traveled back and forth to each of them as they walked towards me. They both sat on one of the armrests, Fred on my left and George on my right. "So..." Fred sighed as he leaned over to me.

"You know, this kind of defeats the purpose of me coming over here," I said through my teeth.

They chuckled and grabbed my upper arms. They lifted me up so that I was standing. "It is time for your tour, milady," George said as he bowed.

I followed them into what I knew to be their kitchen. There were many objects that were enchanted to do what the person equivalent would have to do. There was a clock, but instead of telling time, it told where the faces on the hands were. Since I grew up in the muggle world, all of this was new to me. "It's not much, but it's home," Fred sighed.

"I think it's wonderful," I smiled.

I followed them up the stairs. There were many floors in their house. I stayed in Charlie's old room since he was in Romania. They lead me up to his room, and I saw that all of my things were already there, even Mickey. The tour ended there, so they asked me what I wanted to do. I shrugged, not knowing what there was to do.

"Fred? George?" Their mom called up.

"Yes, mum?" They both replied.

"The gnomes have gotten into the barn again," she complained. "I need you two to throw 'em out. You know how."

"Yes, mum," they groaned. "They come in quite often, really. It's such a chore. Dad puts spells up to keep them out though." George explained. "Don't always work though."

I chuckled and asked, "Can I help?" They only shook their heads and said it was a 'mans' job.

They took off down the stairs. I sat on my, well Charlie's, bed and pouted. I saw red hair flash by my door. I got up and looked outside of my room. I saw a little girl looking up at me. "You are Kady, aren't you?" She asked.

She looked around eight or nine years old. She was definitely part of the Weasley family though. "Yes, and who are you?"

"I am Ginny," I giggled. "You are really pretty."

"T-thanks," I stuttered. She may only be a nine-year-old, but I rarely ever get told that. "Nice to meet you, Ginny."

"You are even prettier than Freddy and Georgie describe you as being," she said with a big smile. She gasped. "Are you a Harry Potter fan? I am. I wonder how old he is now, or if he'll be in Hogwarts with me!"

"Um... who?" I asked, but before she replied her mother came up the steps and hushed her. "Ginny, leave poor Kady alone. She had a rough ride up here."

"I'm better now. Thanks, Mrs. Weasley," I smiled. "After I fell asleep, it was all smooth sailing from there."

"I'm glad to hear it," she smiled. "I hope everything is in order in your room?"

"Everything is wonderful," I said as kindly as I could.

She walked back downstairs and was followed by Ginny. _Who is Harry Potter? Oh well... _I thought. I figured be must be some famous person within the wizard world. I walked back to my room and awaited the twins.

By the time Christmas had come, I felt like I was already part of the Weasley family. I had gotten know little Ginny and Ron, about Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, and even more about the twins. Percy, on the other hand, kept to himself. He was always studying, like school wasn't on break.

I woke up Christmas morning to the sound of shouts outside my door.

"Kady, wake up!" "Kady, its Christmas." "Hurry up, I want to open presents!"

I got up and put my hair up in a ponytail. I walked over and opened the door. The twins looked me up and down. I was wearing a black tank-top with blue and black plaid pajama pants. "Can you move so I can go downstairs?" I asked with a yawn.

They moved to the side and as I passed them Fred said, 'Someone's not a morning person."

I am not a morning person, but I smiled anyways and turned around. "Boys, its Christmas. Let's go open presents!"

They both raised an eyebrow and shrugged. We walked downstairs a flight together. I looked at the tree. There were so many presents underneath it. I didn't think any of them would be mine. We heard little footsteps come down the stairs. "Can I hand them out?" Ginny asked pleadingly.

"Yes, honey," her mom smiled.

We all took a seat as she handed out all of the presents. I sat on the edge of the couch with Fred sitting next to me. They waited for everyone to have a present before we all opened it. Me and Fred were the only ones not holding presents, before Ginny walked over with two presents in her hands. She put on in each of our laps.

_To: Kady _

_From: Mom_

"How?" I asked

"How else?" Mrs. Weasley laughed. "Dumbledore, of course!"

I smiled and looked around and saw everyone else was opening their presents. I began to tear mine open. It was a necklace that I had begged for over the summer. I was a black opal on a silver chain. I gaped at its awesomeness. "Do you want me to put it on you?" Fred asked.

I nodded and handed it to them. I turned so my back faced him. I moved my black hair to the side. He put the necklace over my head. I heard the latch click at the same time I saw a flash. I turned to see Mrs. Weasley was holding a camera faced at us. "Sorry dears, I opened my gift and saw it was a camera," Mrs. Weasley explained. "Just thought I'd put it to good use."

Fred started mumbling in embarrassment. I blushed. Ginny continued to hand out our presents. They got better as they went along. Fred got my some feather hair clips. George got me and enchanted monocle, which allowed me to see the unseen. I gave Fred a stuffed dog that was charmed to act like a real one. I gave George an enchanted pen collection. I gave Mr. and Mrs. Weasley a collection of muggle things.

Mrs. Weasley took more pictures of everyone. Ron and Ginny were being kids. It was a great day.

We hopped off of the train and rode the carriages back to the castle. We split up as we had to go to dinner. I sat down next to Christian. "How was Christmas?"

"Hey! You're back! Christmas was great! What about for you?"

"It was great!" I said excitedly.

"Where did you go? I don't exactly remember..." he asked.

"The Weasley's," I said, smiling. "It was great!"

"You mean, like, the Gryffindor beaters?" he laughed. "I am glad you had fun." He winked.

I hit his arm. "It wasn't like that."

He laughed and said he was joking. Dumbledore called to everyone to pay attention. He welcomed those who had left back and did his magical thing to make food appear. We ate, we talked, and we finished up and walked back to our common room.

"G'night, Kady!" Christian yelled as he went down stairs.

"Night, Chrissy!" I yelled back at him while I walked up the stairs on the girls side.

I got to my room and collapsed on my bed.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

_Um... Read at you own pace...?_

Not much happened over the next few months. Before I knew it, Exams were here. I didn't have any Quidditch to worry about, since the final match was between Gryffindor and Slytherin. Slytherin beat Gryffindor by a lot. McGonagall couldn't even look at Snape in the face for a while.

Our Potion's exam, I thought by far, was the easiest. Since Quirrell wasn't here this year, Defense Against the Dark Arts wasn't as easy as it could have been. Transfigurations was so easy, it was hard. So overall, exams were okay.

I was walking down the hall with Fred, George, Christian, and Derek. Derek apologized, but I knew he still felt the same and didn't want to be there."Just think, little Ronnie-kins will be with is next year!" Fred laughed.

"Don't give him too much trouble," I said. "He'll be nervous enough as it is."

"Don't take all of the fun out of it!" George laughed.

Christian and Derek gave a stifled chuckle. 'We are going to go start packing," Christian sighed.

"Okay, bye, Chrissy," I laughed. "Bye, Derek."

They took the next left while we took the next right.

"I hope Quirrell comes back next year," I sighed. "He made his class so much easier."

"I heard he is in Romania again," George said. "Poor bloke, he must've wanted to see the dragons."

"Dragons? I knew we had some strange creatures in the magic world, but I didn't think there were dragons."

"Charlie works with them," Fred said. "Besides, how do you think you can get a dragon heartstring wand without any dragons?"

I forgot all of that. We walked out into one of the courtyards. The sun was shining and it was warm compared to the previous week. I had to wear my scarf still to stay warm though. We never were almost to the midway point when we saw a tall, hairy guy.

"'ello, Hagrid!" George greeted.

"Well, 'ello Fred, George, and yer lady friend."

"I-I'm Kady," I stuttered.

"Oh, so yer the one who knocked fred off of his broom," he let out a hearty laugh. "Nice ter meet yeh, Kady."

"Nice to meet you too, Hagrid," I smiled.

"Well, I'm off ter see Madam Pomfrey," he said as he walked away.

We continued walking through the courtyard. We reached this willow tree, so I fell back and ran over to it. I pushed two of the branches out of the way and walked through the archway. Then, I was engulfed by its shadow. I walked over to one of the stronger looking branches. I jumped and grabbed hold of it. I pulled myself up and sat on the branch. "Kady? Where'd you disappear to?" Fred called out.

I broke out laughing. They heard it and starting heading towards the tree. They walked through the branches and looked around. "Kady!"

I grabbed the branch I was sitting on and swung down. I landed silently on the ground behind them. I walked quietly. "She's obviously not here," George sighed. "Let's just go."

They turned around and practically jumped out of their skins. "Blimey, Kady!" Fred gasped. "You scared the bloody hell out of us."

I busted out laughing. "You should have seen the look on your faces!"

Fred had his hand on his chest, and he was trying to control his breathing. "Not... funny..."

"I'm sorry. You're right. It was _hilarious,_" I chuckled.

George tapped Fred's arm and nodded towards me. Fred smirked. I started walking backwards, afraid of what might happen to me. They had longer legs than me, so they were right in front of me by the time I had reached the branches behind me. They each grabbed one of my wrists and pulled me forward into a hug. I was sandwiched right between them. My face was being pressed into Fred's chest. "Guys, is this really necessary?" I asked, but since it was muffled, it came out as, "Gwuhs, ihs dhehs neihsiccahry?"

So of course, they had no clue what I was saying. George backed up a bit. I leaned my head back and gasped for air. "I said," I paused to take another breath. "Guys, is this really necessary?"

They both shrugged and pulled me back into the hug. This time, my head was turned to the side, so I could actually breathe. Eventually, they let me go. As soon as they did, I bolted out, away from the tree. I heard them running behind me. I hid behind one of the extraordinary tall columns that were in the hall.

"Kady Karroll!" George said threateningly. "You know we have somewhere to get to!"

"Come on, George," Fred sighed. "Let's go."

I heard their echoing footsteps beginning to dissipate. I followed them slowly and silently on the other side of the columns. When I reached the last column and decided to step to the other side of the column. I looked at the twins. They were almost at the end of the hall. I ran towards them. They heard my footsteps and turned around. I ran right past them. "Just because you are thirteen doesn't mean you are all high and mighty!" I shouted.

I continued to run and heard them running behind me. Eventually, they caught up, and we all slowed down. We reached the Quidditch field and met up with the other invited team members. Madam Hooch stood up on a stool and addressed the crowd. "You are all here today because one: I thought I would throw a party and two: I thought you all were the best out of your teams, whether you never let a Quaffle go through the goal, or if you caught the snitch every game, or whether you showed true sportsmanship. Captains, take note of who is here and maybe you'll think about keeping them on."

I looked around and saw two other Ravenclaws, including out captain. I was excited that I got picked to come to the party. John Lomax, our captain, walked over. "Eh... I think I'll just keep you two on." I smiled for my success, but on the inside I was sad because Derek would have to try out again, but then again... so would Maya.

"We all know who you'll pick for our keeper," Jacob, one of our chasers, said. "That's the only reason she's made the team the last few years."

Lilli Adams, apparently, has been his crush for apparently five years. Jacob is in the same year as john, but has only now tried out. They are both sixth years. They were also the oldest on our team, including Lilli. The next year, sadly, would be their last.

I jumped as two arms reached around me in a hug. I looked down at the arms to see multiple freckles and orange arm hair. I figured it was either Fred or George. "We did it, Kady!" He chuckled in my ear.

"Of course we did, Fred," I laughed. "We are the greatest beaters this generation has ever seen!"

"I wouldn't go that far..." Jacob whispered to John as he chuckled.

I turned and stuck my tongue out at him. "Oh very mature," he laughed. "Only first and second years do that kind of stuff."

The rest of the day continued like that. It went by pretty fast and before I knew it, it was time for bed.

I woke up the day we were returning home to see Maya sitting at the end of my bed. "I'm sorry for saying all of those things about Mudbloods," she apologized."I never thought that way about you."

I glared at her. "Then why did you? Why did you say it!"

"I didn't know you were one."

"Bet you didn't know Christian was one too, did ya?" I retorted.

"N-no, but it explains all of the looks he gives me."

"I don't know if I can forgive you, but I'll think about it. Now leave, I don't want you to wake up my roommates."

She respected her distance and left. I got dressed and finished packing what I hadn't already. I met up with Christian in the common room, and we went to the last breakfast we would have that year. Coincidentally, as we passed the third year, Fred and George were exiting their common room. We said our good mornings and walked to the Great Hall together.

We split up as we entered to go to our own tables. Usually, we can sit wherever, but on the last day, it matters. We found out the previous night who won the House Cup. It was Slytherin. This was the sixth year in a row. Gryffindor came in a far from close second, followed by Hufflepuff. Finally, came Ravenclaw. We barely had over a hundred and fifty points.

Breakfast was as boring and long as usual. Dumbledore said a few words of farewell and excused us to leave to go board the train. I grabbed Christians hand and pulled him towards the door. Fred and George had walked out the door not too long before hand. We ran, me still pulling him, towards the two red heads up in front of us.

I let go of Chris's hand and jumped on Fred's back, my legs wrapping around his waist. He laughed as I made impact. He placed his hands under my legs to support me. My arms were wrapped around his neck. "Ready to go?" I said into his ear.

"You _are_ twelve," he laughed. "Do you do this on a daily basis?" he continued walking.

"Hey, cut her a break, her birthday is next week," George cut in.

"Well, just because she's almost thirteen doesn't mean she's all high and mighty," Fred joked.

"Technically, I am the tallest here," I informed. "Well, for the moment."

Christian chimed in, "Who knows? Maybe over the summer you might grow."

We all laughed at that. I can't grow, like, eight inches over the summer. Fred put me down when we got outside. I took a deep breath to let in all of the nice, warm air.

We got to the train and boarded. All of our stuff was already on board, so we sound somewhere to sit. In our booth, I sat next to Fred. The ride back was... interesting. So much happened. I didn't remember half of it.

We got off of the train and retrieved our things. I gave Christian a hug and then the twins. When I gave Fred his hug, he gave my cheek a peck and whispered in my ear, "Happy early birthday, Kady."

I blushed and turned to run to my parents. As they greeted me and asked me questions, all I could think about was Fred. A simple kiss was all it took.

I, Kady Jean Karroll, had a crush of Fred Weasley.

_**End of Year Two.**_

_Thanks for sticking with me for two years! A lot more is to come!_


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine!**

_**This is the beginning of year three! (Harry's first year for those of you who can't do math very well... like me) I had a lot of fun writing this year and I hope you will have fun reading it! And you will meet a character Lily Riddle in here. She is the OC of my friend, Dusky's, Harry Potter fanfiction. When she puts her story up, I'll like link it and that good stuff, so you can read it and be like, "OH! I know her!" Just like that. When she puts it up, attack her comments with that. Haha. Do it. I man-challenge you! Or if you're a girl... just do it. Lawl. Anyway... TO THE STORY! **_

Fred and George didn't do a very good job of keeping in touch with me. I got one letter a few days after my birthday. Christian and I, on the other hand, kept in touch pretty well. I would get a letter from him almost every week. We became even closer than I considered me and Fred to be.

Fred. I don't know what I did. He gave me a kiss on the cheek, and that's it. Nothing for, like, three months. Maybe Derek was right. No... he wasn't.

I had returned from Diagon Alley with my mother and saw an owl lying on the ground. I ran over to see it had a letter in its beak. I took it and the owl hopped up and flew away.

_Dear Kady,_

_ We are so sorry you haven't gotten any of our letters. Errol, our hand-me-down owl, had a breakdown and gives up back our own letters. Don't think we haven't thought of you. Every letter you give Mickey, we get. I miss you terribly. We got you a birthday present, but like I said, Errol gives it back. We just decided to give it to you when the school term starts up again. I apologize. I am so sorry. Well, now that we are all thirteen, you are no longer a little kid. You are just... little, unless you have grown almost ten inches over the summer. Ron is going to go to Hogwarts, so we are going to have to help him. Quirrell got back from his second trip to Romania. We ran into him the other day. He is even worse than before. I don't know when or even if you will get this letter, but I'll see you next week._

_ Love,_

_ Fred! (I mean it)_

I sighed. That explained a lot. He was right. That owl had to have something wrong with it, with the way it acted. At first, I was happy to be returning to Hogwarts next week. The more I thought about it, the more I didn't want to go.

I went up to my room and saw I also had a letter from Christian. It was lying on my desk, right next to my pile of his previous letters. I walked over and opened it. He lived on a farm, so that is what all of his letters smelt like.

_Kady,_

_ That is cool. Of all ways for Kady to be short for something, I didn't realize that it was for Kadyn. No offense, but I thought that that was only a guy's name. I guess I can't really speak. My middle name is Sidney. I'm sorry about the whole Fred thing, but hey, I'm here for you. The new year should be interesting. I heard Quirrell is back. That ought to be a boring story we have to listen to. Snape really wanted to have his job, I heard. My little brother Collin, will be coming not this upcoming year, but the year after that. He really wants to be in Gryffindor. Uh... I can't think of anything else to write._

_ See ya soon!_

_ Christian_

_ (aka uh... Chrissy)_

I chuckled. _Sidney. _The next year would be our third year at Hogwarts.

I figured out over the summer that my cousin, who lived in France, was a witch as well. She was going to Beauxbatons and was a second year. Over Christmas, my mom said I had to go visit, no exceptions. My cousin wasn't very nice. She was pretty, blonde, and a jerk. I had only met her once, but she was mean.

I decided I would write the reply to Fred first. I grabbed parchment and a quill and began to write.

_Fred, _

_ I can understand that. Your owl was passed out on the ground, when I got home. I'd be happy to help little Ron, you know _if _he's in Ravenclaw. I heard about Quirrell. No surprise there. I found out my cousin, Genevieve, is a witch. She is going to Beauxbatons, the French wizard school. I also have to go visit her over Christmas break. That's going to suck because she isn't the nicest person in the world._

_ Grrrrr..._

_ Kady._

I wrote a similar letter to Christian and then went over to my bed to fall asleep after a very long day.

I met up with Christian before we boarded the train. We said our greetings and gave each other a hug. "How was your summer?" I asked him.

"I was always looking forward to your letters," he said honestly. "I had to pack up a lot because we were planning on moving, but then, we didn't..."

"Yeah, you told me about that," I sighed, while handing a Hogwarts express guy my luggage.

"I have nothing to look forward to over Christmas break," I took a deep breath.

"Your cousin can't be that bad," he said. I just gave him a look.

We finished up with our bags and saw two red-heads talking to a guy known as Lee Jordan. "I'll be right back," I told Christian. I walked over to see Lee holding a _huge _spider.

"Kady!" Fred and George both said at the same time as they attacked me for a hug. "We'll be on in a second. We have to help Ron and his new friends."

I nodded and walked back over to Christian. "Well?" he asked.

"They have to help Ron, their little brother, and some of his new friends board the train, but they'll meet us in Lee Jordan's cabin," I said flatly.

We got on and, after a while, found Lee. "Woah! That Tarantula is huge!" Christian remarked.

"I got it that way," he said proudly.

Many people came and went admiring it. Christian and I sat down with him to avoid most of the crowd. When the train started moving, the crowd died down. "Where'd yuh get it?" Christian asked.

"Don' know," he shrugged. "My mum got it from some shop on Diagon Alley."

Two red=heads entered our little room and sat across from us. "Guess what?" Fred said with glee. When no one answered, he said, "Harry Potter and Lily Riddle are on the train, right now!"

"Surely you can't be serious!" I said.

"I am serious and don't call me Shirley," Fred retorted.

"Well then..." I said trying to hide a smile. "Who are they?"

Everyone gave me a look. The one you would give somebody when you don't know if they are being serious or not. "Really?" George asked, breaking the silence.

"Yes, really," I said with some anger in my voice.

I guess everyone refused to tell me because that was the last thing we said on the topic.

We arrived at Hogwarts in silence. We got on the carriages and rode to the school. The animals pulling us weren't the prettiest creatures. Christian said he didn't see them. I made a mental note to ask someone about it.

We entered the Great Hall and sat down at our own tables. Eventually, McGonagall brought in the first years. Whispers filled the room. It became quiet again when the Sorting Hat sang his ever changing, annual song. When it finished, McGonagall came up and called first years up to get sorted into their houses.

"Abbott, Hannah!" She shouted. _Hufflepuff._

"Bones, Susan!" _Hufflepuff._

"Boot, Terry!" _Ravenclaw. _That's one.

"Brocklehurst, Mandy!" _Ravenclaw. _That's two.

"Brown, Lavender." _Gryffindor._

It went on and on. More and more were added to each of the houses.

"Potter, Harry!" she yelled.

Whispers broke out all over the room. "Why is Harry Potter so important?" I said maybe a little too loud because the room instantly became quiet.

"Hmm," said the hat. "Difficult. Very difficult. Plenty of courage, I see. Not a bad mind wither. There's talent, oh my goodness, yes= and a nice thirst to prove yourself, now that's interesting... so where shall I put you?

"Not Slytherin, eh? Are you sure? You could be great, you know, it's all here in your head, and Slytherin will help you on the way to greatness, no doubt about that- no? Well, if you're sure- better be GRYFFINDOR!"

Every house, well except Slytherin broke out in cheer. I was confused. "We got Potter! We got Potter!" The twins yelled, probably to mock Slytherin.

McGonagall called up the last student, Zabini, Blaise, who was made a Slytherin. Dumbledore was starting to get up, when he looked over to his right; he stopped and sat back down. I looked to my left. There was a girl, still standing, waiting to be sorted.

"Well, that's everyone," said McGonagall, who obviously was too into her scroll to pay attention. She finally looked up. "I'm sorry, dear, it seems I've forgotten you. What's your name?"

She mumbled something. "Pardon?" McGonagall asked.

"Lily Riddle."

"Seriously, who are they?" I asked once again a little too loud.

More silence.

Everyone watched as she walked up to the stool, even Dumbledore. "Hmmm, let me see," the hat said. "I sense great power flowing though you, and you have plenty of courage... you have a great mind too, I see, and much talent. There is great potential for you in Gryffindor... But what is this? Riddle is your surname, eh? I remember your father and uncle... Your father belonged in Gryffindor, and I must tell you, he was quite fantastic. Your uncle though... your uncle did things that everyone here knows of, and they will never forget, I promise you."

_I don't know! _"But what about your mother? She was in Gryffindor, and she did very well. Where to put you... where to put you? You could easily fit into Slytherin, it's in your blood. Though you are your father's child, I sense you are much more like you uncle..."

_Who is her uncle? _"You want to prove yourself to everyone, make yourself known. You're struggling to understand just what you are exactly. You know you're a wizard, that much is clear, but you aren't sure whether you fit in or not.

"I think I know where to put you. SLY-"

Dumbledore had come up and covered the hat's "mouth." They were both whispering to each other. I leaned over to Christian. "I'm hungry; can they not carry this on later?" I whispered.

He patted my hand. "You'll live," he chuckled.

I felt the heat rise to my cheeks. Not because Christian patted my hand but because after doing so, he hadn't removed his hand. I'm not sure what, but something urged me to turn my hand over and hold his hand. _Do I like Christian? _I asked myself. _No, absolutely no. positively... and absolutely... yes. I did. _I was strong and resisted my urge.

I shook my head to get rid of the thoughts and paid attention to Dumbledore. "I suppose your right."

"Very well."

Dumbledore stepped back. There was another pause. "GRYFFINDOR!"

Everyone broke out in cheer. _Again. _Dumbledore clapped his hands together. Most of the older kids chuckled as the first years glanced in awe as food appeared on the table.

I grabbed almost everything available that I could eat. "Hungry much?" Christian joked.

"Ha...ha...ha..." I laughed sarcastically with a mouth half full of food.

Christian chuckled and took a bite of potatoes. The rest of the night went by kind of slowly. This one girl, with jet black hair, sat on the other side of me. She was a second year named Cho Chang. She struck me as a shy girl, kind of like Professor Quirrell, who was back this year and was worse than he was before.

We finished dinner and starting leading first years too their dormitories. Percy, Fred and George's older brother, was a prefect this year and apparently talked about it all summer. Christian and I decided to walk away from the majority of Ravenclaw. We took a path we knew led to the common room, but we both had no clue if it was faster or not.

"This year's going to be... different," Chris sighed. "What, with Harry and Lily being here and all."

"Why's that such a big deal?" I asked. "Why is everyone reacting they way they are around them? Aren't they wizards just like us? And why won't anyone tell me what the big deal with them is?"

"I don't want to talk about it," he said quickly to avoid the subject. "All I will say is, their parents went through a hard time when you-know-who rose to power."

"Who is you-know-who?"

"His name explains it all."

_No duh! _I thought. I shook my head and dropped the subject. We walked in silence for a while, before Christian finally broke the silence. "I'm not sure that this way is any faster than the other."

I chuckled. "No, it really isn't."

It began to get darker the farther we got through the hallway. I ran into a couple of columns and statues along the way. Peeves, a poltergeist, at least I like to think it was him, put something in front of my feet, and I tripped. Luckily, Christian saw this and caught me before I had impact with the floor. "T-thanks," I said, looking up at him. "That would've hurt a lot."

He chuckled softly. "No kidding. Stone floor isn't fun to fall on."

We just kind of sat there. Me laying in his arms, while he leaned over, holding me. His somewhat long hair hung down around his face. His brown hair made his hazel eyes stand out. I smiled up and him, and he gave me a smile back in return. He began to lean forward.

"Oy! Kady, is that you?"

I fell to the floor. "Yes it is, Jacob," I groaned in pain.

"Sorry, Kady!" Christian said as he helped me up. "I'm oh so very sorry."

"We were wondering where you and 'im went off to, but now I now," he smirked.

"Jacob, we were taking another way to the common room, and I tripped, and he caught me," I sighed. "And you made him drop me!"

"Mhmm sure," the chaser joked. "Anyway, we need you in the common room."

"Why?"

"You'll see when you get there."

I glared at him and walked to the common room.

_**And there it is! Not too much Lily, but still like glomp her story when it's up with comments. It's amazing! It's long but good. Back to my story: please leave constructive criticism comments. It would make me happy and I will give you all cookies if you do! Typing wise the last three lines makes up its own impy little pageXD**_


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter ten

_So… yeah. Long time without a post so I'm trying as hard as I can._

So, we, well I, wasn't really needed in the common room. The guys just wanted me to show the first year girls their rooms. After that, I went back downstairs and sat on our couch in front of the fire. I was joined by others like, Derek, Maya, John, Jacob, Cho, and Christian. Cho was really the only second year and the youngest, too. Christian sat next to me and put his arm around my shoulders. Derek raised and eyebrow at us, but he seemed to understand, like he knew what may or may not be going on between us, even though I wasn't quite sure myself.

"Ready for a new year?" John asked. "I have a feeling Slytherin's winning streak is going to end this year."

"I would hope so, but then again we said last year," I said. "Oh, and with Quirrell back, who knows what might go on at this school."

"P-poor st-tuttering Prof-fessor Qu-Quirrell," Jacob joked. "He was bad to begin with. Now, he went to Romania _again _and is even worse. We won't get anything done in his class."

Cho let out a loud sigh. "I like him."

Not wanting to say anything, I stayed silent. Everyone else continued their conversation. "Snape really wanted his job, too. He'd probably be even scarier then, than he is now," Maya added.

"You're scared of Snape?" Derek laughed. "Never thought you'd be scared of anything that ridiculous."

She scoffed. "Like you aren't."

It got awkward kind of fast after that. Slowly but surely people left the common room, leaving just me and Christian and Maya. I was still upset with her over the whole "Mudblood" thing. But she acted as if nothing ever happened. "So, when did you guys become a thing?" She asked.

"Um, er- never. We aren't a 'thing.'" Christian yawned. "We are just uh… friends."

"Sure don't look like it," she said sounding like someone from the southern part of America. "I was wrong about you liking one of the twins, Kady."

"You liked one of the twins? The Weasley twins?" Christian asked with a humorous tone.

"No!" I said a little bit too quickly. "She thought I did, but I didn't. They are just like the brothers I never had."

Maya winked as she stood up and walked down the stairs of the girl's dormitories, humming.

"Well, I think I'm going to bed as well," I sighed, almost turning into a yawn. "Good night, Chrissy."

He chuckled. "Good night, Kady." We both stood and walked towards the stairs.

I looked over to the boy's staircase. "Christian?"

"Yeah?" He whispered, looking back over to me.

I ran over to the staircase he was about to walk up and gave him a hug. He wrapped his arms around my waist. "Sweet dreams," I whispered.

His arms tightened around me. "Don't let the bed bugs bite."

I smiled and chuckled. While pulling away, I kissed his cheek. "Sleep tight," I said, walking away backwards.

I saw him put a hand to the cheek I kissed, so I turned around and started walking towards the girl's staircase. My room was almost at the very top, and when I entered, I saw one of my new roommates was someone I hadn't met before, probably a first year. She was the only one truly sleeping, so I would have to wait until tomorrow to meet her.

I had had a long day, so I changed into my pajamas and crawled in bed to slowly but surely fall asleep.

A week had gone by since the day I kissed Christian on the cheek. We were in Transfigurations class, which had doubled with Gryffindor this year (The first years, though, were paired with Hufflepuff). We sat at tables of two. I sat with Christian, respectively, and I saw the twins sat together at the table next to ours.

We were talking about anamargi and wizards that were famous for being one. Professor McGonagall transformed into a cat. _I wish I could do that, _I thought. _Except, I would change into a fox or something like that, something cool. _

After class, on my way to Potions, Fred and George walked over. "Hey, guys! It's been a while since I've talked to you two," I smiled.

I've been around them so much, that I knew the difference between the two. "Yeah, and sorry for the whole letter thing over the summer," Fred said looking down at his feet.

"Here, we bought you some chocolates to make up for it," George said, holding out a circular box.

I took the box and smiled. "Thank you."

I carried the box with my books in my arms as I hurried to Potions class. I caught up with Christian and walked into the Potions classroom.

Snape was in a bad mood as always. His dark hair fell over his face, making it look paler than it really was. "Now, as you can probably tell," he said grimly, "I am not in the best of moods. I want you all to do the potion on page twelve of your book while I dispose of this cauldron." He began to walk out but then stopped. "If any of you set something on fire, fifty points will be taken from your house."

We all nodded and turned towards our book and went to page twelve. "Temporary sleep for the poor soul: lasts for an hour or so," I sighed. "Seems pretty simple."

"Yeah, but apparently someone melted a cauldron doing this," Christian pointed out.

"That was a first year," I chuckled. "Fred and George's younger brother had this class before us, doubled with Slytherin." I grabbed some chamomile. "This shouldn't be _that _difficult to make."

Snape returned just as Christian and I finished up. "Over the week, I'll test to see if your potions work or not," he announced. ("I'd hate to be that poor soul," Christian muttered.) Snape walked over to us with a ladle in hand. He pulled a vial out of his pocket and poured some into it. "Looks correct. Let's just see if it works," he said curtly.

I turned and smiled at Christian as Snape walked away. "I hope it works."

He chuckled and grabbed my hand. "It'll work. No doubt about that."

I could feel the heat rising to my cheeks. I turned my head, making my bangs cover most of my face. "What makes you say that?" I asked in a tiny voice.

"You are always great at stuff like this, _and _you are obviously one of Snape's favorites," he smiled.

His head fell forward as Snape hit him on the back of the head with one of our Potion textbooks. "I do not… _pick_… favorites," Snape sneered.

Christian had a wary look on his face. I just gave a weak smile and a slight laugh. Professor Snape walked away like nothing really mattered at the moment.

The day went by slowly and before I knew it, it was time for bed. The box of chocolates Fred and George got me and became really tempting. I opened it and saw there was two of every kind, making it twelve total. I grabbed a random one that had bright green stripes on it. _Must be minty? _I took a bite out of it. _Not really… but not bad. _I ate the rest of it and put the box to the side on my nightstand. I got in bed and fell asleep.

I woke up and rubbed my face. I reached over for my hairbrush. _What the…? _My arms were red and covered in tiny dots. They were hives. I gasped but couldn't find a breath. "You okay?" Gracie, the second year that I didn't know previously, asked.

"Do I look okay?" I wheezed. "Help me to the Hospital Wing, will yah?"

I put my robes on to try to attract attention from the fact I was in my pajamas. She helped me down the stairs and out of the common room. As we stepped off of the spiral staircase that leads to the entrance of the Ravenclaw common room, we passed the twins who had a worried expression on their face.

We reached the Hospital Wing, and Madam Pomfrey placed me on a bed. "It looks like you had an allergic reaction to something," she said. "To what, I haven't the slightest clue. No one has gone up for breakfast yet. Here, drink this," she said as she handed me a cup full of some blue, creamy liquid. "It'll be bitter, but you are just going to have suck it up and drink it if you want to get better."

I drank it and coughed. It wasn't all that bitter but more sour. The itching sensation began to disappear. My skin went from bright red to pink-ish color. The hives started to disappear. I had a sigh of relief. "Now, I want you to stay here today in case it acts up again," Madam Pomfrey instructed.

I nodded and laid down on the bed. I heard of running footsteps enter the room. "Madam Pomfrey? Can you tell me where Kady Karroll is?" The footsteps got a bit closer. "Kady, are you okay?"

"Christian, I am doing just fine," I coughed.

"It doesn't look like it or sound like it," he sighed as he pulled up a stool to sit on. "You look terrible," he said, reaching for my hand but recoiled, regretting what he said.

"Thanks, that makes me feel so much better," I chuckled. "I thought I looked beautiful, even more than normal, and that I should have allergic reactions to things more often."

"You _are _beautiful. It's just being red and puffy isn't your thing."

I was glad my face was already red because I began to blush madly, and it probably would've made my face look like a tomato. I smiled and reached for his hand.

About mid-day, Fred and George came to visit. "You okay, Kady?" Fred asked.

"I'm better… It was just an allergic reaction," I said. "I'm not sure to what though."

"Was it the chocolates we gave you?" George asked.

"No," I dismissed the thought, "I've eaten chocolate before and nothing happened. It must've been something I did in my sleep."

Fred and George looked at each other and nodded. "Which one did you eat?" They asked at the same time.

I raised an eyebrow. "The dark one with green stripes…? Why?"

They both looked like they were thinking and made a mental note. "Don't eat the other one if you haven't already but still do please try the others."

That was… suspicious. I nodded slowly and said okay. I coughed, and they took a step back. "No offense, but we don't want to get sick," George said politely.

I rolled my eyes. Time passed by slowly after they left. It felt like forever before the red and hived were gone, and I free to go. Defense Against the Dark Arts had started, so I went to the common room and grabbed my stuff before heading down there.

When I walked in, Quirrell looked up at me. "N-nice of y-you to join us, K-Kady," he greeted. "I-I'm sure you e-enjoyed your time in the H-Hospital W-Wing."

"Indeed I did, Professor," I said grimly with a smirk on my face. "I am _all _better now though." I walked over to my seat, next to Christian.

"Well, now, don't traumatize the man. He's bad enough the way is," Christian scorned in a whisper.

I let out a light laugh. "Sorry, but you try being cooped up in a room all alone for a day," I told him. "The first person you talk to, you send running up a wall. I didn't mean to, but it just kind of came out that way. That stuff just happens."

"That's true," he said. "You _must _be insane by now."

"Like I wasn't already!" I whispered. "Now, pay attention."

I got to my room afterwards. I hadn't eaten all day. I went to my bed and opened the box of chocolates. I knew not to eat the one I had eaten the previous night. The one I picked was a lighter brown. It sure tasted different from the last, so I figured I wouldn't have the same reaction, if it was.

I walked downstairs to the common room. Christian was sitting on the couch, in front of a lame fire. Quietly, I walked up behind him and placed my hands over his eyes. "Yes, Kady?"

I stayed silent. He brought his hands up to mine. "Kady, I know it's you," he chuckled. "You're the only I know that has _that _tiny of hands."

I pulled my hands out of his. "Really? Just because you're taller than me doesn't make me short…" I crossed my arms.

"That has nothing to do with what I was talking about."

"Same difference."

He laid his head back to look at me. "I'm sorry. Hey, do you want to head to dinner now?"

I raised an eyebrow at him. "That's no apology," I said sarcastically with a glare on my face. "Uh… yeah let's go," I chuckled.

He stood up, and we walked out the common room. We walked down the spiral staircase and down the moving staircase. While waiting for the staircase to go where we needed it to be, I heard someone calling my name. "Hey, Kady! You look a lot better," Fred said smiling.

"Thanks, guys," I smiled back. I started to get a headache. That wasn't abnormal for me. I've had it where I had one Friday of every week. "Let's go," I gestured as the stairs were where we needed it to be.

We reached the main level and walked to the Great Hall. We split up into two groups: Christian and I, Fred and George. Christian and I sat at our table while Fred and George sat at theirs. We were the first to get there so we sat wherever we wanted. I sat down and immediately began to feel pain in my lower back. I rubbed it and felt a bump. Strange, I hadn't hit on anything today or recently, be even more exact. My other hand went straight to my head. There was a bump on each side of my head.

"You okay?" Christian asked. "You are looking a little bit pale."

"I'm fine," I lied. "My head and back hurts a little, that's all." I brought my hands to my face. "Don't worry, I'll be fine."

Not even a minute later, the pain had doubled and the bumps got larger. The ones on my head were visible. I could tell by Christian's reaction. "We need to get you back to the Hospital Wing."

We stood up and began walking towards the door. We got past the end of the table by the pain was too much for me. I collapsed onto the floor. The pain was unbearable. The last thing I remember is being lifted up off the floor.

I woke up lying on my side, facing the entrance. I yawned and stretched. "Kady, are you up?" A voice coming from the end of the bed said.

"Mhmm," I mumbled. "What happened last night?"

"Well, _two _nights ago, you seemed to be in a lot of pain, so we were walking out of the Great Hall to come here, and you passed out on the floor," Christian explained. "I carried you here, along with some help from Fred and George. Then you kind of… sprouted uh…"

"Sprouted what?" I asked as I was sitting up.

He sat on the edge of my bed and handed me a mirror. I took it and held it up to my face cautiously. _I have ears! Cat ears! _I put my hand to the top of me head, I ran it down to where my human ears should've been. They were gone. I saw a flick in the mirror. I looked closer. _I have a bloody tail too? _"HOW DID THIS HAPPEN? I'm, like, part cat now," I said shakily.

"There's something I need to tell you," he sighed. "You see-"

He was cut short when the doors slammed opened. Two boys tall, stocky red-heads came walking in. "Hey, Pretty Kitty! You finally woke up!" Fred exclaimed.

I was still looking into the mirror. I was freaking out about my new ears and tail on the inside. My ears were as black as my hair and really fizzy. The inside, though, of my ears were a light pink. My tail was gray with black striped and was also fuzzy.

"Is she freaking out on the inside," George asked.

I looked up from the mirror. "Hm…? Oh, yeah, it came as a bit of a shock. I wasn't aware that that's why I was in so much pain."

George came and sat next to me as Fred went and talked to Christian. They were speaking in hushed tones. "Do you know how long this will be affecting you?" George asked.

"I don't know. I haven't talked to, much less seen. Madam Pomfrey since I awoke," I took a deep breath. "I woke up only maybe five minutes ago."

"Oh," he sighed. "I'm sorry you had to go through this. Twice, you came here in one day." I thought I heard him mumble afterwards, 'I feel so responsible.'

"Hey, it's not your fault," I purred. _I purr? _"Even I don't know what's causing this."

Fred walked over with a smile. "Well, I think those ears and that tail make you look absolutely adorable!"

I blushed a little. "Thanks…?" I said with a questioning tone.

Christian backed away and sat on the edge of the bed across from mine. Madam Pomfrey walked in with a stern look on her face. "I apologize, Miss Karroll, for not being here sooner," she sighed. "I can't think of a way to heal this. You might just have to wait until it goes away," she sighed. "I don't know how long it might last."

I brought my knees to my chest and wrapped my arms around them. The tip of my tail hung over my shoulder. "So, I'm stuck like this until who knows when," I asked, hoping she was just kidding.

But sadly, Madam Pomfrey nodded and walked away. I buried my face in my arms. George sat beside me now, and he was rubbing my back. "Hey, Fred's right," he whispered in my ear. "You do look adorable with the cat-like features," he whispered in my ear.

I smiled. "You may think so, but everyone else will stare at me and laugh.

I was really insecure. I already thought people stared at me like I was weird after the whole "sorting" accident. "If they do, then tell me. It doesn't matter about others think of you. All that matters is what _you _think about yourself," he said as he put an arm around my shoulders, being careful about my tail.

I looked up. "You're right."

He stood up and walked over to his brother. "Don't get your whiskers in a twist. Everything will be okay," George reassured me.

"Just don't worry," they said at the same time. It was creepy how they did that sometimes.

They left and left me and Christian alone. Madam Pomfrey walked back towards us. "You are free to go back to your classes now." I got out of the bed feeling I had a better sense of balance then before. It was probably because of the tail.

Christian walked over and held his arm out as if he was going to escort me, like in a formal dance. I looped my arm in his, and we exited the Hospital Wing. We went back to the common room so I could change into some new clothes. Christian waited downstairs as I went up.

It was hard getting dressed with my tail in the way. I finished up and looked in a full-body mirror. I didn't look too bad with the ears and tail. I walked downstairs and met up with Christian. "What class are we in?"

"Transfigurations," he said.

We walked into class quietly. "Oh, yes, Miss Karroll. I'm glad to see that you are doing better. Why don't you two take your seats?" Professor McGonagall said sincerely.

We took our seats, and I tried to block out the snickers and comments.

"She's half cat!" "She'll do anything for attention." "I can't believe she has a tail!" "Grandma Karroll? Why do you have such big ears?" "The better to hear you with, my dear…" Out of all of the comments the ones that stood out the most was, "That wasn't how that was supposed to turn out." "None of them were supposed to do that."

After that, I just blocked everyone out. Though, I couldn't really get rid of the feeling that everyone was staring at me. Christian patted my hand. "Don't let them get you down. It's what's on the inside that counts."

Eventually, I blocked him out as well. The only person I paid attention to was Professor McGonagall. She spent half of class shutting up. "Now that you are all quiet, we can get onto today's lesson."

The class went relatively fast after that. It was time to go to Potions. Me and Christian stood up and started walking to the door. "Miss Karroll, can I speak to you for moment?" I turned to face her. "Mister Creevey, you are still free to go."

I walked over to her desk. "Yes, Professor?"

"I happen to know what you are going through," she said. "Granted, it happened a bit differently for me, but nevertheless it has happened to me."

"What is wrong with me? What's making this happen?"

"Oh, child, there is absolutely nothing wring with you. Do you know what I am? What I can do?"

"You are a professor here at Hogwarts. You can do a lot of Transfiguration stuff."

She let out a slight laugh. "Yes, but that's not what I was going for."

It suddenly registered. "You are an animagi. You can turn into a cat."

"Exactly. Now, Kady, anyone can be an animagus, but only few put forth the effort to become one. You must've had something that made that particular gene present before going through the painstaking process to master the transformation," she told me. "If you want, over the summer, you can stay a few weeks here or maybe more, and learn how to master said transformation. You won't be the only one here, I can tell you that much."

The only thing was I don't know what made me grow ears and a tail. "But what if I don't know what made all of this happen?"

"Well, I would suggest you find out and try to make them go away. I don't know how smoothly the transformation would take place if you already had your ears and that tail."

"Well, I'll make sure to come during the summer."

"Good," she smiled. "You may go now."

I turned and walked out. I was happy there was a way to get out of this. I turned down the hall and entered Snape's Potions class. "Oh, dear," he said flatly. "I didn't think the rumors were true."

I sat at my seat, ignoring his remark. Christian was in the process of making a potion. "What did McGonagall want?" He asked while reaching for a stirring stick.

"She wanted to know about my ears and tail, that's all," I replied. It wasn't a lie, but it wasn't the whole truth.

"Okay," Christian said. We left it at that.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

_Aaaaaaand I've been working more so yaaaaaay!_

Eventually, I got tired of the snide remarks and was proud of my ears and tail. I felt like I was a Muggle, when Halloween came around. In the course of two months, I had been in the hospital wings five times. Each time, it was after I ate one of the chocolates Fred and George gave me. I came to the conclusion that someone did something to them before the twins had bought them. I figured one of the chocolates had given me the ears and tail, so of course, I ate the other one. All it really did was made my nails longer and tougher.

The only real thing to look forward to on Halloween night is the Halloween dinner. I had just gotten back from Quidditch practice, so I was walking with Jacob. We couldn't practice on the usual practice field because Oliver Wood, the Gryffindor team captain, had taken our time slot. Some seventh year and I, since Derek didn't try out again, was practicing on the field where Madam Hooch taught the first years how to fly. Hitting the Bludger and making sure it didn't hit the school was hard work.

It was weird trying to ride on a broom with a tail. It gave me more balance, but someone could easily just pull on my tail and throw me off of my broom. We finished up and walked back into the castle. We entered the Great Hall, muddy and ready to eat.

Bats, out of nowhere, dove and flew over the tables. Everything was decorated fancy for the occasion. The other beater left to sit with her friends. I walked over to Christian with a smile on my face. "Everything is even better than last year!" I exclaimed as I sat down next to him.

"I know right!" He said almost as ecstatic as me.

The room was filled with exotic smells and tastes as food appeared on the table. My mouth was watering as I piled food, like chicken legs, pastries, and other sorts of foods, onto my plate. I stuffed my mouth with a mix of everything, exhausted and hungry from Quidditch practice.

The doors burst open and made me jump out of my seat. I looked over and saw Professor Quirrell. "Troll- in the dungeons- thought you ought to know."

With that, he fainted. He is such a drama queen. It was enough, though, to send the entire hall into havoc. Professor Dumbledore made purple firecrackers explode out of the end of his wand. "Prefects," he belted, "lead your Houses back to the dormitories immediately!"

Everyone tried to exit the hall at the same time. Finally, I exited and stepped to the side so Christian could catch up. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw a familiar red with and unfamiliar dark brown. Ron, already beginning to be like his twins brothers, was heading the wrong way. I turned back around and saw Christian. I grabbed his hand and pulled him towards our common room.

"Oh, hey," he said surprised. "Where'd you come from?"

I shook my head. "C'Mon. Pretty kitty does _not _want to get eaten."

It was never really explained how the Professor's got rid of the troll, but by Christmas, everyone forgot there even was a troll.

Everyone was excited because it was the last day before Christmas break. We were at breakfast. I was sitting with Christian. He seemed kind of nervous, like there was something eating him up on the inside. "Christian, what's wrong?" I asked him.

"N-nothing," he stuttered. His eyes began to bug out. "Well actually…"

"The truth comes out!" I joked.

"I shouldn't tell you the truth," he started, "but I have to. Back in September, that day you got your ears and tail, I was told something. Something, which explains your numerous trips to the Hospital Wing. You are going to be pissed if I tell you, but I have to."

"Tell me what?"

"Anything… edible," he said, thinking of the right words, "You got from the twins will probably put you in the Hospital Wing." I was lost, so he explained a little bit better. "Fred and George are planning on opening a joke shop. They'll sell thing like Puking Pasties and other things like that. They don't know if it'll work or not on the first try, so they test out their products on you."

"WHAT THE HELL!" I exclaimed, appalled. "SO IT'S THEIR FAULT I'M LIKE THIS!"

The twins just happened to be sitting behind us. "What's wrong pretty kitty?" Fred asked.

I turned around slowly, glaring at the two. "I'm going… to _kill _you," I said through my teeth.

George shrunk back in his seat. "That's not a kitty. That's a lion!"

I took a demeaning step forward. "What the hell was in that chocolate that made me like this?"

George stood up and cowered. "_Run away! Run away!" _He ran out of the Great Hall.

I didn't know if he was serious or not… probably not. "What was in it?"

Fred chuckled, "I do not remember, but maybe, just maybe, something will jog memory."

"What is that something?"

"Oh, I think you know," he smirked as he left the hall.

I began to follow him, but Christian held me back. "What does her want you to do?"

"I have no idea."

Fred and George were going to come to my cousins with me, but I was so royally pissed off at them, that was out of the question. Christian said he would come with me instead. We got off on a different platform, as instructed by Hagrid, and we were in France. Christian and I got off nervously. Genevieve and her mom were there waiting for us.

"Oh, 'ello, Kady!" Her mom called us over in her thick French accent.

I grabbed Christian's hand instinctively. We walked over, and Genevieve gave us a fake smile. "How was ze ride?" she asked, her eyes searching Christian.

I sighed. "The ride was fine, and this is Christian by the way."

She smiled. "Hello, Christian," said with her accent making his name sound different.

"H-hello," he stuttered nervously. He had a good reason to be. My cousin was staring at him, like a homeless guy would look at an all-you-can-eat buffet. "Nice t-to meet you, Genevieve."

I tightened my grip on his hand. Aunt Claira led us to her car. It was pretty new. They always had the best of the best. Genevieve sat in the back with Christian. She made me sit up front. The entire ride to their house, Genevieve was talking to Christian with what I like to call her "charmspeak." It allowed her to speak to someone and get whatever she wanted. He fidgeted in his seat like he didn't want to be there.

As soon as we got there, we grabbed our stuff out of the trunk and walked up to the steps. Their house was three stories tall at least. It was huge. When we entered, Genevieve led us up to the top floor (the second floor was the main floor). She pointed out her room, in case "Christian" needed her. The room across the hall was going to be Christians. The lonely one, at the end of the hall, was mine.

We put our stuff in our rooms. Genevieve came into my room and sat on my bed. "How did you get zose?" she asked.

"My ears and tail?" I asked. "Stupid friends did stupid stuff."

"It wasn't Christian was zit?"

"No, Christian was the one who told me who did it. I was going to have them come with me, but after that, I didn't want them to come."

"Them? You mean more zan one?"

"Yes, they are twins," I said as politely as I could.

"Zat is a shame," she sighed as she walked out of the room.

As the door closed, I mimicked, "Yes, zit is a shame."

After a few minutes had passed, I walked out of my room and towards Christians. I heard voices coming from it. Voices, meaning more than one. Someone was in there with him.

Genevieve.

"Oh, Christian, you are zo zweet."

"T-thanks?" He said in reply. "You are too?"

"What year are you at Hogwarts?"

"Third, what year are you at Beauxbatons?"

"I am a third year as well! We have zo much in common! It is like we are related, but I am glad zat we are not!"

"N-no, we aren't, but I don't think we have _that _much in common," he said. "I have a lot in common with Kady. Do you?"

"'o cares about Kady?" She asked, sounding kind of frustrated and desperate. "All zat matters right now is you and me."

I heard a brief silence before I heard a thud on the wall only to be followed by a minor crash. I got curious, so I cracked opened the door a little bit. Christian was walking around the room, backing away from Genevieve. I opened the door the rest of the way. "Genevieve, leave him alone," I said sternly.

She glared at me before storming out of the room. "Thanks, Kady," Christian sighed in relief.

"Yeah, whatever," I said quickly. "It's going to be a long break if she keeps that up."

Which she did. Almost every other day. Eventually, I made Christian get out of the situation himself. The more he resisted, the more she wanted him. Christmas wasn't that fun either. I got few presents, and Genevieve got thousands. The only presents that I got were from my mom, Christian, and some anonymous sender, who gave me pair of cargo pants. It was odd and different, but I didn't care.

The last day. I was glad to be leaving. They dropped us off at the platform. "Oh, Christian, you will visit again, won't you?" Genevieve asked.

"No promises," he replied with a weak chuckle.

I started walking but was pulled back. I turned to see what was going on. Genevieve had pulled Christian back and kissed him. Not on the cheek but full on the lips. Christian gave my hand an "I need help" squeeze. I just let go of his hand and went onto the platform myself. I got on the train and found an empty compartment to sit in. I sat down and brought my knees to my chest. I sat with my back against the wall the door was on.

Not sure why but I broke out in tears. After a minute of crying or so, I figured I like Christian. A lot. Genevieve had to have everything I wanted. This was just one of those things. There are other guys at Hogwarts. Not just this one.

I cried so much I began to fall asleep. Before I finally fell asleep, the door opened, and someone sat across from me. I looked over to see who it was.

Christian.

"Your cousin is a mad woman," he said with a smirk on his face, looking out the window of the door. He looked over at me. "What's wrong?"

I put my head back on my knees. "Go away."

"Kady? You don't really think I would like your cousin more than you, do you?" He said, moving to the edge of the seat to get closer to me. "You can't think that. You know me better than that."

"I thought I did," I said muffled through my knees. I looked at him and sniffed. "She always gets what she wants. You're just another thing of hers."

"Can't you see that I don't want her? I want you."

_I want you. _

I shot up, sat next to him, and put my arms around him. "I want you, too," I said with tears in my eyes.

He put his arms around me. "Don't cry."

"Okay," I said, drying my tears. "I won't."

It was only a few days after break, and everyone was spreading the news.

"Did you hear?" "Yeah, Kady and Christian are dating!" "It's so adorable." "He's too cute for her." "She's too good for him."

"ARE YOU FREAKING KIDDING ME?"

"Fred, calm down," I said through clenched teeth.

"You and him? You'll never know what was in that chocolate if you date him!"

"Well, I am. And you could be rational and just tell me."

"What about the bet? No one wins this way."

"What bet!" He gave me a stern look. "Oh, that bet…" I sighed. "Fred, that bet was over the day it began."

"All I wanted was one kiss. One kiss. For the recipe. I'm not going to make you cheat on your boyfriend, so have fun until the summer."

He walked away into the courtyard. Fred. A kiss? Of course. Of all things to want. He wanted a kiss.

"Hey, Kady!"

I turned around with a smile on my face. "Hey, Christian."

I gave him a hug, and then, we walked hand-in-hand. "Was that Fred you were just talking to? George was telling me that he wasn't too happy with the whole, you know, us thing."

"No, he's not, but he can get over it. I think it was mainly the whole bet thing."

"What bet?"

"The one their Quidditch team made last year. You remember? That really stupid one?"

"Oh, yeah. That one. It was really stupid."

We didn't have classes today, so it was a free day. I wore the cargo pants I got anonymously for Christmas. I had found out that the pockets were enchants when I put a pen in one, and it disappeared until I needed it.

We walked back to the common room and relaxed in front of the fire. It was cold until the heat finally reached us. He put his arm around my shoulders as I leaned against him. "So, you hear what half of the people are saying? That I'm too good for you?" I asked.

"Eh… or that I'm too cute for you?" He laughed in reply. "I don't pay much attention to that anymore."

"Yeah but I always tend to laugh at some," I smiled. "Fred, like, flipped out when he heard."

"I bet," Christian sighed. "George was telling me how upset he was when he found out."

I reached into my pocket and pulled out a hand mirror. "Sh…" I brought my index finger to my lips. I held the mirror up to my face but to the right just a tad.

"What are you-" I stopped him by pulling my hand over his mouth.

"Just watch," I instructed.

We heard some faint whispers behind us.

"They're so cute together!"

"You're such a girl."

"Hey, not my fault you are jealous that he got her instead of you."

"Not my fault she got him instead of you."

"I _have _someone. Thank you very much."

"Whatever."

"Let's leave them alone."

"Wait, wait, wait. Something's happening."

"Oh, leave them alone!"

We looked into the mirror. Maya and Derek.

"Derek, leave them alone…" There was a pause. "Oh…"

"That… that…"

Christian started laughing. "What did you do?" I asked in a whisper.

He chuckled. "Nothing you need to worry about."

We looked back into the mirror and saw Maya holding Derek back. I laughed and put the mirror pack in my pocket. I looked back at them and smiled. They bother gave a weak smile with a quick wave before heading to their dormitories. I smiled and looked over at Christian. He gave a quick smile and brought his lips to mine. It caught me by surprise.

"AWE!"

We both pulled away from each other. We just looked at each other with an awkward smile on our faces.

Maya sighed. "…Sorry…"

It was about halfway through February when I next talked to Fred.

"Meet me in the courtyard with our willow tree," he whispered as I walked past him in Transfigurations.

So, I did.

We both had a free period right after I had Potions. I walked under the willow tree and realized that I had a growth spurt since the last time I was there. I heard a disturbance in the branches behind me. "I didn't think you were actually going to come."

I turned around. "Why wouldn't I?"

"I don't know… your boyfriend, maybe?"

"Christian doesn't control what I do or don't do. I do. Just because I have a boyfriend, doesn't mean I'm not going to hang out with my friends. Especially ones I met way before I even knew my boyfriend."

"Oh, well, let's not have this talk again," he sighed. "Let's talk about why I called you here."

"Yeah, why did you call me here?"

"I want my payment. It's today or nothing."

"Payment? For what?"

"For the recipe, of course!" He exclaimed. "It's today or nothing."

"Why?" I asked, thinking why today of all days.

Even though it's a cheesy Muggle holiday… It was Valentines Day.

"Fred, how can you ask me, today of all days, to cheat on my boyfriend?"

He looked at me with a glassy look in his eyes. "Never mind," he sighed and walked away.

_I think I just broke Fred…_

**NYEAH! I'm done! Read and Review please! I would like to make my story better, so even if it's not nice, I'll take it into consideration. m I have to type all through chapter eighteen now… yeeeeeeayyyy.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve**

_Sorry, it's been a while._

School got quiet. No gossip. No rumors. The school was, simply, quiet. Life seemed to come back the day of the last dinner. I was sitting on the couch, lost in thought, around midday, since I had no classes. Christian came up behind me and hugged me. "I think if any day, that today is the day."

I sighed, "But I'd be cheating on you, if I do."

"It's worth getting you out of your situation," he whispered in my ear then kissed my cheek.

I stood up, smiled at him, and walked out of our common room. I was not sure where to look, but I had thought I would start at our willow tree.

I walked down the corridor, through the halls, and outside to the courtyard. I jogged over to the tree to see if he was there. Before I got there, I stopped. I reached into my pocket of my enchanted cargo pants and pulled out a monocle. I pulled it out and looked at the tree. It was the one George gave me for Christmas our second year. Sure enough, Fred was there leaning against the trunk.

I put the monocle back in my pocket and took a deep breath. I walked over and parted the drooping branches.

He was gone.

I looked up to see if he pulled the trick I had last year. Nope. I walked out from the tree and saw him walking back inside. I sighed and ran after him. He looked back and then broke out into a run as well. I had to speed up because he had longer legs than I did.

We reached the other courtyard, when he turned around and stopped, a smile on his face. I ran right into him before I could stop. I felt the impact of him hitting the ground. He had one hand on his face as he was laughing, and the other on my back. My face was in my hands while buried in his chest, laughing.

I looked up. "Why did you leave from under the willow?"

"You're not the only one with one of those monocles," he chuckled. "I saw you coming and left."

"Then, you decided to have a cat and mouse chase?"

He smiled and nodded. I got off of him and knelt beside him. He sat up. "I know why-"

He was cut short when I brought my face to his. I pulled away. "Now, what was in that chocolate?"

"Well, um…" He went off listing a few things.

One stood out.

"Who the bloody hell puts willow leaves in chocolate?"

Fred shrugged. "To be frank, we didn't know what half of the stuff was until we wanted to make more. It was really the only thing that is weird, but I can make you more for your birthday."

"Sounds good," I smiled.

He put a hand to my cheek and pulled me in for another kiss. At first, I did not resist it, but then I remembered Christian. "Fred…" I said as I pulled away.

"Harry Potter is the Boy-Who-Lived. You-Know-Who is a dark lord. When You-Know-Who was at his greatest, he killed Harry's parents. He tried to kill Harry, but the spell didn't work. Lily Riddle is the Girl-Who-Lived. Right before You-Know-Who killed the Potters, he killed the Riddles. It is unclear what happened to her after her parents were killed." He paused to take a breath. "Now you know."

He got up and began to walk away. "Thanks, Fred!" I called after him.

Christian and I walked to the end of the end-of-year feast together, hand in hand. We entered the Great Hall together. It was decked out in green and silver. Slytherin had won for the seventh year in a row.

Christian and I sat in two empty seats next to Derek. "Did you hear about what Harry and Lily did?" Derek asked with excitement and curiosity in his voice.

"No, what did he do?" I asked, feeling better about the whole Harry/Lily situation.

"Supposedly, he defeated the Dark Lord, _again,_" Christian explained. "Along with Lily."

"That's cool… but wait. Wouldn't that mean that he was here the entire time under our noses?!" I exclaimed.

"Look and see what professor is missing…"

_Quirrell._

"Everyone thinks he had something to do with it," Derek said.

The hall grew quiet as Dumbledore arrived. "Another year gone! And I must trouble you with an old man's wheezing waffle before we sink our teeth into our delicious feast," he said proudly. "What a year it has been! Hopefully your heads are all a little fuller than they were… You have the whole summer ahead to get them nice and empty before the new year starts…

"Now, as I understand it, the house cup here needs awarding, and the points stand thus: in fourth place, Gryffindor, with two hundred and fifty points; in third, Hufflepuff, with three hundred and fifty-two; Ravenclaw has four hundred and twenty-six and Slytherin, four hundred and seventy-two."

We got second. Everyone cheered. Gryffindor, though, seemed reluctant to celebrate.

"Yes, yes. well done, Slytherin. "However, recent events must be taken into account."

The hall was silent while everyone looked around. "Ahem," Dumbledore cleared his throat. "I have a few last minute points to dish out. Let me see. Yes…

"First- to Mr. Ronald Weasley…"

What did he do this time?

"…For the best-played game of chess Hogwarts has seen in many years, I award Gryffindor house fifty points."

The hall, well, Gryffindor to be exact, became really loud, especially Percy.

"Second- to Miss Hermione Granger… for the use of cool logic in the face of fire, I award Gryffindor house fifty points.

"Third- to Mr. Harry Potter…" The room got quiet. "…for pure nerve and outstanding courage, I award Gryffindor house sixty points."

"Fourth — to Miss Lily Riddle. . ." The room was deadly quiet. ". . . for demonstrating that your family does not determine your fate and showing what it's like to truly care for someone, I award Gryffindor house sixty points."

I leaned over to Christian and whispered, "Why is Gryffindor getting all of these points? They are tied with Slytherin now."

The hall was ecstatic at this point. Dumbledore raised his hand to silence them all. "There are all kinds of courage. It takes a great deal of bravery to stand up to our enemies," he smiled, "but it takes just as much to stand up to your friends. I therefore award ten points to Mr. Neville Longbottom."

We watched as the Gryffindor table went from being two sides of the table in rows to a giant blob on a chubby kid, which I took to be Neville.

"Which means," Dumbledore interrupted everyone cheering the fact that Slytherin lost for once, "we need a little change of decoration."

He clapped his hands and everything green went red. Everything silver went gold. Everyone went back to cheering, mostly for Slytherin's loss. I got up and ran over to Fred. "Congratulations!"

He turned around and lifted me into a hug. "I can't believe it! We won!" He laughed.

He leaned in as if he was going to kiss me. I put a hand over his mouth. "Fred…" I sighed. "I have a boyfriend, remember?"

Fred placed me back down. "Sorry."

I turned and saw George. "Congrats on the big win!" I said as I gave him a hug.

"It's all because of Ron," he joked with a beaming smile. "And, well, maybe Harry too."

"Slytherin finally lost," I said, pulling away.

"Yes, finally," he said back.

"Well, see you later," I told them as I was walking back to the Ravenclaw table.

"Bye, love," George called back.

I almost stopped in my tracks. I was surprised. I walked back over to Christian with a weak smile on my face. He gave me a stronger smile back, so I gave him a hug, in a tackle kind of way. He seemed to hesitate as he put an arm around me. As I pulled away, I kissed his cheek. "You okay?"

"Hm…?" He said, coming out of his own little world. "Yeah, I'm fine."

I nodded slowly. _Odd. _

We got off of the train, and I tried to find my parents. I held onto Christian's hand, pulling him along with me, thinking it was as good as a time as any for him to meet my parents.

When I found them, I tightened my grip on his hand. They waved me over. "Hello, Kady!" My mom called me over. "Who's your friend?"

I smiled. "Mom, Dad, this is my _boyfriend, _Christian," I said happily.

"Hmph," my dad said.

"It's a pleasure to meet the both of you," Christian smiled. "Kady has told me wonderful things about the both of you."

My mother gave me an approving smile. My dad just nodded and pulled Christian over to the side. My mom got closer and said, "This one's a keeper."

"Technically, he's not on the Quidditch team," I joked.

My mom glared at me and shook her head. The boys walked back. "Let's go," my dad said.

"Okay," I sighed. I gave Christian a hug and kissed his cheek before I walked away from him.

The day before my birthday, I got a package. Attached was a note.

_Dear Kady,_

_ So how about not saying good-bye to me when you left? I thought we had something… Kidding! Anywho, here's your chocolates. I'm sorry for making you this way. Or if you're glad I did it, then you're welcome! Who's going to be the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher? As long as it's not Snape, I really couldn't care less. Ginny's going to start Hogwarts next term. Can you believe we'll be fourth years already? I remember the day we met. Harry, Lily, Hermoine, and Ron met in a similar manner, believe it or not. We've come a long way since then. We aren't eleven anymore. We are fourteen (At least I think you are…). And guess what? I won the bet. Wood wasn't too ecstatic, nor was George. He's been giving me the silent treatmen since he found out. What…ever…_

_ Sorry?_

_ Fred._

I shook my head and threw the note away. I opened the package and saw the chocolates. I hesitated to grab one but eventually temptation took over me. I grabbed one and shoved it in my mouth.

An hour or two later, all of the hair on my arms had darkened and grew a bit longer.

One a day, every day.

**End of year Three!**


End file.
